Untill I See It
by gennypotter2911
Summary: Teddy gets engaged the same day as a big cold case in auror history happens, is it really just a happy coincidence or is Harry Potters bad luck passed down with traits and who's behind it Lucius/Death Eaters, or someone else what is the pattern with all of these time travel cases and how do previous cold cases from years, decades, and even centuries ago have anything to do with now
1. Untill All Hell Breaks Loose

*I don't own Harry Potter *

* * *

_**Until I See It**_

**Chapter 1: Until all hell breaks loose… Dora Perspective**

* * *

Then all hell broke loose and why? Because... oh wait, let me tell you the story…

(Flash Back)

My name is Katherine Nymphadora Potter, but most people just call me Dora or Kat. I'm Harry Potter's oldest child; and that means everybody wants something from me. Like my little brothers, the second and third oldest Potters and twins, James and Sirius, want me to loan them money for WWW supplies because they don't know how to save money or cover for them when they normally mess up. Or the fourth oldest child, Lilly, who wants me to give her my clothes because there aren't any cute dresses in any stores in entire universe; and even Albus and Sadie the third and fourth youngest and the matching twins who constantly need me to give them advice they end up not following. Lauren, the second youngest kid in the family, wants me to marry Teddy so she can have a really cool brother who doesn't only care about pranking and girls or schoolwork and his friends. Oh and I can't forget Gracie the youngest Potter, who purely want 100% of my attention 24/7 and follow me around all day. But Teddy Lupin, my god brother, best friend's brother, auror trainer and boyfriend, never asks anything of me and treats me like an adult; which is more than I can say about my parents who constantly ask me to practice my spells and babysit. Dad and his bringing work to home and mom with her wanting alone time, doesn't mom already have enough kids; I thought they'd be done after Lilly although I hoped they'd be done after me! But today is July 3rd, my birthday, and I'm officially 20 yrs. Old, though and Teddy is 25. I woke up next to Teddy in his flat who was already awake and had already cooked me breakfast in bed and was apparently waiting for me to wake up. We ate my birthday breakfast, and then he entertained me for a while longer. Nothing beats extra birthday presents, especially from Teddy! Anyway, when we were both dressed around noon we went to the den (or my parents' house). "Hey Kat" (that's my nick name) "Hey Teddy" 7 children said at the same time. "Hello siblings" I yelled sarcastically, "what's up Potter offspring" Teddy said smiling idiotically like he just got banged which he just did, not that it differed much from his regular smile, in fact, only Victoire and I knew the difference. We walked into the kitchen where my parents were sitting down talking. After we talked, ate some more, and I opened my presents from my family; Teddy, my parents and I talked while my siblings played outside. "It really was a wonderful lunch mum!" "Yeah Ginny, excellent food as always." "Um can I talk to you for a second Teddy?" Oh no, Teddy and dad that spells chaos right? Nope, dad loves Teddy as a son, so the chaos didn't even start then. (M=Mum D=Dora)

M: So tell me Kat, how long have you two been having sex then?

D: Yes?

I answered preoccupied with staring after Teddy.

M: What?

K: What?

I snapped my head back and asked her surprised.

M: how long have you and Teddy been having sex?

I can't believe my mom figured it out, but wow, it was a good thing it was just us two because my dad would've been torn between betrayed and disgusted and Teddy would have blushed and never talked to me again.

K: Well we didn't really ever…

M: Yeah right Kat.

K: (blushing) my 19th birthday... a year ago.

(I looked down and thought my mom was sobbing) K: I'm sorry mum he wanted to wait but…

M: What are you talking about, I'm surprised (ha-ha) you waited (ha-ha) so damn long… it's your dad that should scare you… so any way how was the first time?

K: well… it happened when I went to Teddy's flat after I…

* * *

**Teddy Perspective**

I was utterly terrified as we were in Harry's office because that usually meant we were in trouble but not enough to tell both parents because usually one parent would be madder than the other. (H=Harry T=Teddy)

H: sit down Teddy I'm not here to tear you out; we're here because I got your letter.

Oh this is worse I wrote to him asking him if I could marry his first born, I was now hot and sweating. Harry took the long silence as a sign to continue.

H: seriously… look, it's ok with me if you marry her I mean she's 20 years old… I was your age once.

T: Ok um… (Blush) I was thinking of doing it today maybe as a 3rd gift.

I was pushing it... I mean what if he asked what the presents were what am I supposed to say I had sex with your daughter and I bought her jewelry as well?

H: You take care of Dora and don't forget protection ok?

T: I won't but… um never mind I guess.

I know he isn't my real dad and they aren't my real parents… I guess I consider them so because they're my god-parents and I don't want them to hate me or treat me differently because I make love to their daughter, maybe I shouldn't marry her… Harry looking at me with concern said…

H: don't have second thoughts because you'll change your mind and regret it deeply although

I am curious to know why you are suddenly scarred when I just gave you permission to marry her and not before.

T: Well… I do love her but I just always thought of you as… and Ginny… I guess I don't want you to… nice going Teddy.

I mumbled under my breath.

T: (whispering) I'm so stupid, stupid, stupid…

H: (he stood up looking mad) stop saying that before I have to hurt you for talking about my godson like that! He's like a son to me.

He thinks of me of a son too, I didn't think he cared that much about me… but since when? He must've read my mind or at least see the tears in my eyes because he said in a softer voice.

H: I can't believe you think that low of me.

T: I don't think of you like that I just thought…

H: that I loved all of them more… that I just decided to be your god father because I was bored… because I was forced to… why Teddy, why then?

He looked and sounded hurt.

T: I think you were wonderful, it's just… why you did want to be my god father then if not because you were bored or my parents' made you feel guilty… and how do I know…?

(He stood up to leave) H: I guess it was my fault I never told him why, I guess I didn't want to know why myself.

He mumbled it so I could barely here him.

H: I'm so sorry…

It was rare to see Harry close to tears and it was my fault.

H: I chose to be your godfather for five main reasons… (Blushing)... I guess I wanted a kid, you were offered to be my godchild, when I met you I fell in love with you, and instantly knew you'd be a really fun kid I wouldn't want to miss out on.

T: (Laughs from Teddy) Wait harry that's only four.

H: (Harry seriously blushes) umm I shouldn't tell you really…

T: why?

H: Well, Merlin forbid anything ever happened to your parents (still deeply dark red), your grandmum already raised her kid and to start over would've been too hard… and painful.

T: why? (Growing serous)

H: she's old and you're her daughter's child so it would've been too much.

T: Harry was right, if he hadn't taken him in he'd be on the streets.

I silently mumbled taking it in slowly.

H: No not on the streets… I love you Teddy…

T: not like a son more like a nephew. I mumbled

H: your right, not like a son… (I was now silently crying) ...you're not like my son you are my son and soon to be son in-law!

It was barely heard but Teddy understood and hugged Harry.

H: Ready to go propose? Asked Harry...

* * *

**Dora Perspective**

D: … that's so romantic M: I wonder what's taking them so long? D: probably having "the talk". M: oh no… remember when he told James and Sirius that sex was how guys got stuck with girls forever? D: (ha-ha) I think that stopped them forever. Just then my favorite boys walked out looking happy and nervous. I wonder why. Dad went to go get my siblings and they sang happy birthday, we had cake, I got pranked and Teddy and I went to my flat, since he was acting weird about his flat. D: you look nervous, did… oh. I squeaked when I saw it, Teddy set up my flat with a romantic bottle of wine and chocolate with a movie. Teddy and I sat down and Mr. and Mrs. Smith, the movie started playing. Dora: my favorite movie! It was a perfect date watching a movie while seeing it lightly drizzle on his balcony. After the movie ended, we played one on one Quidditch (as chasers and seekers) at the burrow which lasted for hours. We finally decided to stop because the rain got more constant and we were getting wet. Just as we finished and landed, thunder went off and lightning could be seen from far away. Teddy kissed me on the cheek and whispered, T: happy birthday, now close your eyes and think of something you really want. I thought about Teddy and I getting married one day. When I opened my eyes, Teddy was on one knee. Teddy: "Katherine Nymphadora Potter, I love that you get cold when its 60 degrees outside but you don't say anything until you're shaking and sneezing like crazy. I love that it takes you an hour and a half to order a sandwich and only thirty minutes to get ready in the morning. I love that you get a little crinkle above your nose when you're looking at me like I'm mental or even like I'm just plain bizarre. I love that after I spend the day with you, I can still smell your perfume on my clothes and you don't complain when you get all sweaty. And I love that you are the last person I want to talk to before I go to sleep at night. And it's not because I'm lonely, it's because I love you and your fun to be with. I ask you to pass through life at my side to be with me everywhere and... (a series of sparks and bright light appeared around us which was cliché, but all the more romantic)... and... Katherine Nyphadora Potter I love you more than life, you are my life, my second self... (I kneeled down and snogged him until he started panting and when we broke apart he seemed less nervous and took a few deep breaths before continuing) ... marry me... please... be my wife." He finished looking like his anxiousness came back but he was sure of himself and I almost fainted. Why would he want to marry me I probably annoyed him to no end and my family probably pissed him off, he really was mental and bizarre for wanting me to marry me and willingly ask me to be his wife, much less date me. I guess I took too long to answer or looked at him with a crinkly nose because he looked devastated and stood up, helping me up in my muddy black gauchos and rain drenched champagne blouse with my satin champagne wedges and a black beret with roses to match the ones on my shoes, pants, shirt and earrings that where black roses with a champagne middle. T: you don't have to… I'd never make you... I'm sorry. Then I snogged him again, so hard and passionate that he dropped the blue velvet box. When we broke apart I whispered D: of course I'll marry you I love you! Teddy Lupin how could you think I'd ever say no? After we both had rings on the right finger (he was preoccupied by the fact that I refused to stop snogging him), I realized the bright light and sparks were gone and dozens of wands were pointed at us and a very confused Remus Lupin that said "Did you say Lupin?"

(End of Flash Back)


	2. Untill I Figure Out Why

**Chapter 2: Until I figure out why… Teddy Perspective**

* * *

There were now dozens of wands pointed at us. Dora: Um no… she stuttered as she lied in a guilty voice; darn her cute bloody terrible lying self. Remus: Then what did you say? Dora: wha what didn't I say? Oh Dora! Dumbledore: do you mind telling us exactly where we are. Teddy and Dora: The burrow's Quidditch area. Molly: Where at my house? Dora: Um…what year are you from then? Dumbledore: I believe its 1995, although from what I've gathered I presume time travel, correct? Dora: well it's not that bad your just 26 years in the future (smirk)… well it could be worse you could be in the past surrounded by death eaters. Dumbledore: the date please. Teddy: July 3rd… I think Molly's awake, come on. Dora: wait… (Transforms wedges into gym shoes)… ok let's go slow poke. When we reached the burrow Molly came rushing out. Molly: where were you two dunderheads, I was worried and so were your parents, Teddy your parents are in the living room go speak to them, Dora why….Are those (she seemed to say as if she just noticed them). Dora: people from 1995 yep… That was the last thing I heard before I walked in to the living room. Mum: where have you been I thought you two disappeared, are you hurt? Teddy: no but there's people from 1995 in the kitchen. Dad (now paled) who travelled to 2021? Teddy: um…Kingsley, you and mum, Molly and Author, the Weasley's, their spouses, Madeye, Dumbledore, Mogonall, and Snape oh and Angelina, Alicia and Adelaide's (Tonks ex-best friend and future Charlie's wife) families are here with them. Mum: (now turning green) oh well… Remus, tell Harry and Ron I'll help baby sit the Weasley's and Potter's. (She turned to me.) See you at Harry's place and don't forget to tell Dora… I didn't hear the rest because they flooed out; Dad going to the Ministers brunch to tell Harry and Ron what mum said, while my mum helped Zoe (George's daughter), Scarlet (Ron'soldest kid), Liam (my friend and Victoire's husband), and Victoire (my ex-girlfriend and Bill's kid) baby sit the Potter's, Weasly's, Lupins, Longbottems and their friends. When I got back into the room the Weasley brothers had there wands pointed at Harry who was blushing. Teddy: So they found out who your parents are Dora dearest? Dora: oh yeah they found out about all the future couples (Angalina and George, Freddie and Alicia, Percy and Audrey, Charlie and Adela, Bill and Fleur, Ron and Hermione, Ginny and Harry, Draco and Aurora, Kingsley and Sarah, Luna and Neville, Lee Jordon and Katie, Sirius and Katerina and Remus and Tonks… which were all in the room) are! After Molly force fed us biscuits and tea, we decided to go. Molly: okay you lot, how did you get the whole order of phoenix and friends time travel with no memory of how they got here, what'd you do break a time tuner? Dora: What, no, we're good, shameless, um-clumsy young adult children, why in Merlin's beard would you think that? Teddy: (grinning like a maniac) Oh no Molly, we could never be so careless. Molly: what did you two blunders do? Dora: (a smirk) no seriously… we. had. nothing. to. do. with. anything. Teddy: in all seriousness, I don't know how they got here, Dora? Dora: In half-seriousness, all I know is that they killed the mood and interrupted my snogging Teddy, so… Molly: (pretend stern look with eye roll) well… Teddy could you go inform Kingsley about our situation and Dora could you help baby sit the children and take the 1995 people with you. Teddy: my dad's already informing them. Molly: Well go help him then. Teddy: (smirking) yes Mrs. Weasly. After Dora and I agreed, Dora went to her parents' house and I went to the Minister's (Kingsley's) house. When I got there I was greeted by my dad, Harry, Bill, Ron, and Kingsley pacing and talking. As I dusted myself off and walked into the dining room I heard… Remus: they all must have at least one thing in common they can't all by random, time travel is fairly rare but to arrive at the same time, with the same people; no that's extremely rare. Kingsley: I believe they're all triggered worm holes... (an enchanted object, that sends the person who made direct or indirect contact with it and whoever the maker of the time hole decides to send, time travel to the time that the maker decides to preform a specific task. Made illegal in Shakespeare's time and completely forgotten and out of use in Napoleon's time) …but there are two things wrong with that; one there were more time traveling incidents and some of the incidents were unwanted people and the second reason is… Ron: you mean death-eaters? Suddenly Ginny and Hermione burst through the door. Ginny: Always the slow one, aren't you Ronald? She said with an eye roll while putting the tray of tea on the table and sitting next to Harry. Hermione: (sounding aggravated with a sigh) you were saying? She said while placing a batch of scones on the coffee table and sitting next to Ron. Kingsley: (a scone in his mouth). Harry: Well, you mine as well come in instead of standing in the doorway. I walked over and sat next to my dad while slightly blushing. Remus: So who would create a wormhole with people on opposite sides of the war? Ron: (reading a letter) I think I just figured that out. He read the letter out loud.

Dear (Scarlett's) Mum and Dad + (Jacob's) Mum and Dad,

I'm afraid theirs bad news, Jacob lost Rosie and Scorpus. No sir they time travelled when they found a dagger and I told them not to touch it. Regardless their missing in 1997 and Jacob and I believe their either in Malfoy Manor or 12 Grimmauld Place. I'm so sorry Sir but on the bright side although the original owner Bellatrix is dead and my grandfather is in Azkaban, my grandmother should know how to get them back. Oh and don't read the prophet because (it breaks off like someone snatched the quill).

Love, Scarlet (Ron's oldest kid) & Jacob (the oldest Malfoy) I mean not love I meant (it breaks off again)…

There was silence. Harry: reminds me of the good times doesn't Ron. Ron: absolutely, now if you excuse me Cissy (Narcissa) should be at Andy's (Andromeda) for tea. Hermione & Ginny can you check on the rest of the kids? Without another word he left the room. Hermione: I guess I'll go to the library and...! I sort of phased out but she left and Ginny said something that I didn't hear. Ginny: wake up Teddy, Teddy… Teddy: what? I said snapping my eyes open though I still looked weary. Ginny: I asked you to go check on Dora. She said looking at me with concern. Teddy: okay. I replied; I don't know how I got in the living room but when I did I came in just in time for Scarlet to smirk and say, Scarlet: they think you two are… she gestured two hands like Dora knew the rest. Dora must've heard me because her head snapped up and she waved. Dora: hey Teddy. She looked nervous and guilty like a child who got caught with a cookie jar. Teddy: (suspiciously smiling) what? I wondered were the past people were and why she was apologizing with her eyes. Dora: Oh well I'll tell you later… do you know when we'll be done baby-sitting? Teddy: about a half an hour, why you have plans? I said in an innocently sly voice. Dora: Oh yeah, I have plans with my fiancé; we're going to… Scarlet: (coughing loudly) maybe you two should go talk about things. She said things like a death sentence, and it proved to be one the way Dora tensed and pulled me away as if to protect me. She didn't loosen her grip as we left the living room and as we went upstairs and in her bedroom. She yanked me in the closet and shut the door; after she put a silent charm on the closet she stared at me with a hint of tears in her eyes. This was a really big deal because I've ever seen Dora cry over something less then severe and I grew up with her. Dora: Why didn't you tell me? She whined with such emotion that I wondered if I did something wrong. Teddy: Dora I'm sorry but I don't... I was cut off by the perfect snog, fast but not rushed, hard but not forced and… wet? Was she crying? I broke the kiss startled. Teddy: what did I do? Dora: Does it matter, (she looked at me closely) I'm not mad at you. Teddy: it matters. She snogged me while messing with trousers and laughing through her tears. Dora: don't ever change; your one of a kind. Teddy: are you drunk? Dora: you find it surprising I still like you? Teddy: (blushing) spells. Dora: of course... I don't fancy my dad killing you because I got pregnant. I don't remember what happened but I remember waking up next to her warm body. I felt like I got more sleep then I did in a week. Dora: Merlin's beard, wake up Teddy you've slept for 45 minutes. She was dressed in dark jeans, a black shirt, and a beige leather jacket. Teddy: Do you mind if I take a nap? Dora: No but if you're going to sleep in my bed put on some clothes. She kissed me and walked out the closet to go down stairs. I put on camouflage cargo pants and a grey shirt, climbed in Dora's bed, and as soon asI hit the pillow fell in to a deep sleep.


	3. Untill I Get This Streight

**Chapter 3: Until I get this straight….Dora's Prospective**

* * *

As soon I got to my parents' house with the time travelers I heard laughter all around the room. Scarlet: thank Merlin Dora's here; everyone except John, Lilly and Caleb get out. Most of the kids left the room until Lilly (14yrs. old ), Natalia (Teddy's little sister Lilly's age), John (17 yr. old Teddy's younger brother), Caleb (Sirius' 17yr. old son), Ruth (George's 12yr. old daughter), and Grace (7 yr. old Potter) were the only kids from our time in the room. Scarlet: George, Fred, and Lee meet Johnny and Caleb, Johnny and Caleb take Fred, Lee and George somewhere else like the joke shed and Natalia show Angelina, Katie, and Alicia around. Lilly go show these time travelers around the house, to their rooms and to the basement. hey leave. Scarlet: Can you put the Witch Weekly down and help, Ruth? Dora: Rue (Ruth's nickname) go tell Sirius and Tonks to come down here and Grace tell Grandma Weasley to come here… better? So long story sort all the children and young adults found their way out of the room and we answered questions about Voldemort, relationships, and what it's like living in the future or our present. When Sirius answered the last question Sirius went to go check on the boys Tonks left with Victoire. When we were about to get the past people settled in, I got busted. Dora: Well I'll just get you all settled in a guest room. Scarlet: wow I'm surprised no one asked about Teddy and Dora, that's a first. Dora: she's right… if all the kids bunk together they'll be more room for you guys so you can all fit. Tonks: so are you and Teddy dating? Dora: engaged actually; Scarlet look at the floor plan Victoire made. Tonks: REALLY SO YOU'RE LIKE MY ALMOST DAUGHTER IN-LAW? Dora: (smiling) yeah. Jacob: have you seen Scorp or Rose? Scarlet: (hand the floor plan) no you were watching them. Jacob: Okay then I need to talk to you in privet. With a scowl she left the room. After I walked them all to their rooms I decided to check on the girls. The girls were giggling playing truth or dare with the boys as I looked at the boys there were 6 strangers in the group. Dora: What year are they from? I said lamely seeing as I needed a cat nap. Remus(past): We're from 1975 I'm Remus, he's Sirius, he's James, he's Peter, he's Author and he's Frank and over there are Lilly, Molly, and Alice. Dora: okay then. After a lot of small talk I went to the kitchen and convinced Jacob to go find John. Scarlet: here. She handed me the daily prophet. It had a picture of Teddy and us snogging and the headline:

POTTER AND LUPIN'S RELATIONSHIP: TRUE OR FALSE by Rita Seeker (official writer of Daily Prophet) and Pansy Parkinson(official writer of Witch Weekly).

The dreadful page went on and on about how I was a bloody heart breaker and Teddy was under my spell I didn't really care about the bloody paper until I read "Lupin tries to propose to Potter dozens of times in a row, while Potter turns her head and refuses to hear it". There were dozens of photos of me doing something else while he was on one knee with a box. It looked terrible and insulting. Then it went on saying: "Potter and Lupin may be over they haven't been seen together in a week this isn't a good sign I guess she used him too much".

I scanned the rest and when I was done Scarlet snatched the paper and said. Scarlet: they think you two are… she gestured with her hands. They think we weren't real and were publicity stunts. I don't know why I cared but it hurt, a lot. I heard a sharp breath and snapped my head up and greeted Teddy. After Scarlet told us to talk we went in my old room and I sort of locked us both in my walk in closet which was now used as an extension of Lilly's closet and my clothes she wants to wear. We talked and snogged while I took his clothes off and we ended up naked. He murmured how much he loved me and to stop worrying about him, but I still felt terrible. After a good 5 minutes of snogging and talking I snuggled next to him and fell asleep. I woke up 15 minutes later took a shower and got dressed. He looked extremely drained, quite literally he looked beaten up and feverish, looking at him almost made me cry, but I've done too much crying today. So I got Teddy up only for him to go to sleep in my bed. After that I left to go downstairs. When I got down the stairs and in the kitchen I could hear all of the Weasley, Potter, Lupin, Jordon, Longbottom, and Shacklebolt parents were fussing over everything down the hall. I guess Teddy did mean they'd be back in about 30 minutes. Dora: hey. Scarlet: really, you could have stayed up there for another 15 minutes, I had a bet! I stared blankly at her, or at least it looked blank, anyone who knew me knew that that look meant I was silently telling you off and you had the right to shut the bloody hell up! Dora: what'd I miss? Scarlet: the boring stuff, like talking about the war and living arrangements, stuff I know you're neither interested in nor do you care about. Dora: Oh right so everyone had lunch and no one knows what to do so it's basically a break from family-time? Conner (Percy's son): (laughing) yeah you could say that but for us couples with lives (looking at Scarlet and coughing) it's snogging session. Dora: Teddy's asleep so I'll just go visit the real adults so um bye then. I raced out of the room just in time to here Scarlet snap. Scarlet: I do have a boyfriend; in fact I should invite him over… and my life is better then yours you nerd! I hurried down the hall and entered the room three doors down to a room my dad turned into an office. Mom: well Ronald unless you think Mr. Worm-Hole will just come visit us and tell us what he wants. Dad: Gin, he's not Voldemort, you can say his name. Gin: fine Malfoy… Draco: Hey I thought we were done with the saying Malfoy disgusted way. Ginny: fine; if you know Lucius and Bellatrix set the traps Rosie and Scopius found them, so why don't you just go back in time disguised as Bellatrix and ask Lucius how to break the time hole? Dora: 1. only the present forms of themselves can break it and they have to say it to either Rosie or Scopius, 2. Molly killed Bellatrix (funny right) and Lucius broke out of Azkaban a couple weeks ago, and 3. We have to find Rosie, Scopius, and Lucius. Harry: Dora knock will you, you, Zoe and Scarlet are the only ones I can't hear walk to that dammed door. Scarlet: Scopius and Rosie should be back in a few days and thanks for the complement. Albus (1995): A very interesting guess but how do you… Scarlet: Victoire found it in a book at Grimmuald Place. Then she left as quietly as she entered. Dora: alright then what am I missing? Hermione: Bellatrix and Lucius cursed her dagger and Scopius and Rosie touched it creating a time hole. Dora: and who came back? Hermione: the murderers, Lilly, Alice, and Frank from 1975 (15yrs. Old), Tonks from 1988 (15yrs. Old), and the order of phoenix, the Weasleys, Harry, the Johnsons, the Bells, the Jordans, the Spinnets and my family the Grangers from 1995 (summer in the order of phoenix book). Dora: that's interesting; why them. Ron: we assume it's because they're related to Rosie or Scopius. Dora: alright then, anything else you need me to do? Ginny: yeah go check on the past Fred and George; I don't trust them alone together in my house. I nodded and left to go find them. It really didn't take long since I only had to follow the expandable ears to the next room. Fred and George were waiting for me when I opened the door. Fred: So this really is the future… George: and Gin really is married to Harry… Fred and George: and Ginny really doesn't trust us alone. They said together like they practiced the speech. Dora: So what do you want to do? They both looked at each other and made twin evil smirks. George: you could tell us about your boyfriend Lupin and why you were caught snogging him? Fred: Or why they're so many time travel incidents, something about Malfoy? Lee Jordan: then why have Malfoy juniors roaming the house? Angelina, Katie, and Alicia were just sitting on the bed looking very uncomfortable, while Tonks seemed excited to find out she has a child and worried! Dora: (just as evil smirk) Well, I have a boyfriend whose surname is Lupin he is therefore related to Remus Lupin your friend; you crashed the party folks so it's your own fault you caught us snogging, and because Rosie is bad ass and went to Malfoy Mannor with Scorpius, Draco's son, on a secret date because Ron and Draco don't know their kids are dating, and set off some ancient curse which had something to do with the Black family (at this Tonks' face went ashen); and lastly because their friends and want to hang out, any more ideas? Angelina: (quietly almost to herself) I see you have Ginny's temper and Harry's stubbornness. Fred: Oh what a dangerous combination! Dora: well… this would be more fun with... Victoire: Us; aren't you glad to see us, I know they are! She said followed by Scarlet, Jacob, Caitlin/ Cay (Fred's oldest daughter), and Conner (Percy's oldest Son); walking in the room like we begged them to join us and they were the gardian angels who answered our call. Every one ended up on the bed, the couch, or one of the lounge chairs; everyone except me who would pace sit down and unconsciously get back up and pace till I noticed I was standing. The ten of them silently talked with each other, while I was silently freaking out when suddenly Tonks and Kate stopped gushing about what they over heard me say to Teddy and how Remus and Tonks had a bunch of kids together when Kate asked something I was totally unaware of until they both stared at me expectantly. Dora: what? Scarlett: she asked why you were pacing and said 'you're just walking of that bow in your step'. She said blushing like a Weasley. Oh the damned "Lupin Joke Series"; it all started when Conner said "Ladies and Gentlemen and Scarlet (hey) I introduce to you the couple of the week and they are both still together…" he then cut off by me stumping on his foot and Teddy silencing him with a glare and "accidently" tripping him and stepping on his glasses claiming it was a mishap. Now they constantly made any and all jokes that had to do with our relationship, made it a competition about whose joke was the most disturbing; the control (judge) being how deep Dora blushed and cringed; and naming it the famous Lupin Joke Series Competition or L.J.S. which had apparently has recently be adopted in the Auror department where they both worked. Scarlett: stop stalling and answer the question Kitty Kat. I hated it when people called me that so naturally I shot her a scowl and hastily replied. Dora: Well, I guess I got that trait from my father… Tonks: So what are we gonna do the whole time, should we get the others; from my time I mean. Victiore having overheard us yelled at the top of are lungs. Victiore: Everybody sit on the floor! After everybody sat on the floor Victiore told everybody they were playing I-never. Jordan: what the bloody hell is that? Victorie: someone truthfully says they've never done something and anyone who has, has to take a sip of Fire Whiskey. Dora: okay, so does everyone understand how to play? When everybody nodded and we got all the supplies, Fred immediately began the game. Fred: Never have I ever snogged a Lupin. He said in between laughs as everybody began laughing like hyenas or was I just that pissed? Surprisingly I wasn't the only one to drink a shot. Dora: You kissed Remus? Remus: Well it would be impalpable to kiss her son and there are limited people with the surnames Lupin so…. He reasoned with a guilty but amused smile. Dora: Or any of your other children for that matter. I said in an effort to cheer him up. Remus paled while Tonks did a miniature victory dance while having a delighted expression on her face. Remus: how many… Dora: (blushing) you should talk to Teddy about that; I don't… Remus: I understand. Dora: So I take it you'll play? Remus: Sure what game are we playing? He said sitting down. George: I never… Tonks: I never, you play it by... Remus: I remember how to play. George: Now assuming it's my turn and they won't be any more interruptions I've never snogged someone infront of a bunch of time travellars... almost everyone from the present drank some whiskey. It went on like this for an hour. It was almost two hours since Teddy took his nap; I couldn't have worn him out that much could I? We would have played longer but most people were ushered to go unpack by my grandma Weasley, who started weeping and hugging me when I called her that. So I went to go open my presents, which were all placed under my bed after I left when I had breakfast at my parents' house. At least that's what my dad said when I asked. I raced back upstairs were Teddy and my presents are. When I got up there I had to blink a couple of times. Teddy looked pale blue while he was sweating like crazy, kicking and mumbling, it looked like he was crying, and he was shivering on my bed with velvet sheets and a kicked off furry, fluffy comforter. Dora: Teddy! I choked out, but he just kicked and mumbled something that made him whimper. I stood there for a fraction of a second and then I ran to my bed completely forgetting about my presents and shaking him saying his name repeatedly. Finally he woke up gasping and hugging me saying he was sorry. Dora: Teddy, why... I didn't finish my sentence because I was too scared of the answer I would've gotten. Dora: you scared me to death, damn you. I whimpered while I broke down and silently cried on his shoulder. Teddy: hey now, calm down I'm right here, not going any where, I'm so sorry, won't do it again... He repeated it until I finally calmed down and I was reduced to silently shaking. Teddy: come on (by now he was wrapped around me in the middle of the bed while I shivered in his chest) tell me what's wrong. Dora: you looked so sick, I was terrified you... I trailed off and he lifted my chin so I'd have to look at him. Teddy: Dora... he looked much better now but his ocean-crystal blue eyes told me how tired he was. Dora: sorry I didn't mean to bother you I came in for something else, I'm just a sissy so I sort of freaked out, but I won't bother you any more, I'll open my peasants later... I tried to rush out embarrassed while blushing. But while I attempted to climb off my super high bed, he grabbed me and started kissing my head and neck. Teddy: listen to me, you're not bothering me, you're not a sissy and if we don't open your presents soon someone's going to come in and we won't get any more privet time; so what do you want to do? He whispered the last part in my ear suggestively, climbed off my bed and went under my bed to open my presents. I followed him under my bed and nearly screamed when I saw all the presents I received and they were really all terrific presents. Everybody got me very terrific; very thoughtful, gifts, and everyone except Teddy.


	4. Untill I Get Some Rest

**CHAPTER 4 Until We Figure Out Why… Dora's Perspective**

* * *

We both sat up. I had a surprised look on my face but Teddy just blushed looked at me shyly as if deciding what to say. Teddy: I got you two presents... He stuttered slowly as if not to mess up. Teddy: one for if you said no when asked you to marry me. He rushed out stuttering twice, blushing when he said no and cringing when he said marriage. I over dramatically sighed and sat on his lap while his head was in his hands. Dora: Well yes I suppose one must take caution when dealing with me, so I do believe you haven't showed it to me yet so... I trailed off and snogged the daylights out of him and when I broke apart I smirked. Dora: shall we my betrothed? He looked petrified but pulled out a flat box that seamed the size of a movie case. I looked at him smiled and opened the box carefully. I gasped almost crying and suddenly smiled widely and happier then I should have. In the box, there was a rosemary gold very thin chain necklace with a nice sized locket the shape of a heart with my initials in cursive. When I opened it, had one side with a witches mirror and the other had a bowl like quality, which I believed to be a pensive bowl. I looked at that necklace and realized it matched my engagement ring which was decently thin and twisted with 2 vibrant rubies that matched my personality and was my birth stone, and a very generous sized diamond in the middle. But this necklace was a chain that ended with a circular ruby and a round cone shaped diamond hanging off the end. It made me smile brightly and it really felt nice to smile, and I even ended up laughing which made Teddy smile and look at me, and soon we were both laughing. Dora: you would be the only (laugh) only one (laugh) in the world (laugh) who would get his fia (laugh) fiancé jewelry (laugh)! Teddy: what's that supposed to mean? He said slightly offended. Dora: it means your sweet, thoughtful, and you believe in sentimental value... Teddy: err thanks but I'm not that good of a... Dora: and that's why I love you. He blushed but looked relieved. Dora: Now about that second present? I said it lightly but that comment made his face grow grim. Teddy: I'll show you what I would have given you if... He trailed off unexpectedly and handed me two packages. He smiled regretfully almost he was scared of me, and crawled out from under my bed and climbed on top of it waiting patiently for me to join him.

**Teddy's Prospective**

I gave her two packages reprehensively and worriedly gave her space. I made three presents for her one if she said yes to my proposal a necklace, two if she said she wasn't ready, a scrapbook with a note saying I'd wait for her and a third for if it leaded to a fight and we ended it, a pretty green robe I got her for an apology that sparkled, shimmered and yelled an apology; or at least it was when Dora said it window shopping last month. I remember us in the robe shop much to Dora's pleaser when she stumbled on the remarkable robe. It not only glimmered but you had to marvel how she looked with a tight top and it loosening at the waist into a long thin slightly see through lace and silk dress that was light and made her look like an innocent child that that was about to cry and you got the emotion to hug her and never let her go. At least that's what Victiore said when I asked. At least 10 minutes later she climbed on the high bed; snuggled in her comforter and sighed. Dora: you are unbelievable. Teddy: oh really? I said as if I was surprised she would come to that conclusion. Dora: thank you! She said softly and then a huge evil smirk escaped her face. Dora: least I can do is try on my new robes for you. With one last evil smirk she stepped in her bathroom to change. When she came out her bathroom, my eyes nearly popped out. She was wearing the beautiful green robes that matched her emerald green eyes and her hair had 2 small braids on each side in the front that led to a thin pony tail in the back of her head so that it looked like a pony tail and hair coming down in the back. She smiled innocently and sat on lap while playing with my shirt. Dora: why are you shivering? She said in a content voice while she turned around placing her hand under the back of my shirt and rubbing my lower back so we were facing each other. She looked into my panicked blue eyes that reflected every light it touched like the ocean or my father's eyes. Dora and I both have are fathers eyes and neither looked just like one parent but a mixture of our parents, except I think I could change my appearance although naturally I look like both my parents with my dad's outline, my mom's metormorphages, my mom's clumsiness, and my dad's behaviour although I have my mom's since of humor and my dad's brains. Dora has haxel eyes, a mix of green and brown although some times they looked more dark brown and other times more emerald green. She has her mom's out line almost petite her mom's lips, nose, and eyebrows, cheeks, kindness, and personality and as for her hair she sort of has a mahogany hair colour that's brunette if you don't look closely but has a dark red quality if you pay attention almost like brunette with very dark red natural highlights that mix together. She has her mother's hair texture but without brushing it daily, it gets very wavy and very tangled like her father's very quickly. She has her mother's scene of humour and her father's duelling skills. Her laugh was so contagious any and every one who hears her laughs has to smile. Even I had to smile just a little bit when she started laughing. Dora: you look so very tortured whatever has you troubled? She said it innocently but readjusted herself and moved her hands to my boxer waistline. Teddy: ha-ha very funny but I was hoping you would be kind enough to try harder if you are going to attempt to seduce me. I said suggested while I flipped her over on the word seduce and started kissing her neck. It seemed like just when I started Dora whispered my name and sat up. I must've given her a look because she smirked. Dora: do you hear that? Teddy: (smirking) yes I hear... She hit me and laughed before abruptly stopping and pulling me off the bed. Teddy: oh so you want it... She was turning red, smiling and squirming because we were on the floor in compromising positions. Dora: someone's talking come on! That is all she said before climbing off me and creeping to the door and pressing her ear on the door. I wondered what could've been a good excuse for leaving the comfortable bed and before I knew it we were side by side, both of our ears pressed on the door, facing each other, wands pointed down ready for attack; like a real couple. Suddenly I heard what Dora heard and I realized why she wanted to get to the door so quickly; some 1995 time travellers were talking. Molly 1995: But Albus what can possibly be wrong with asking a few questions I mean they are my grandchildren and Harry and Ginny who would have thought... Dumbledore 1995: yes, and here I was looking into Hermione's relationship with Harry. Dora now had a quill and parchment and was happily taking notes and jotting down black mails for them but after a while they were done talking about the future Weasley family, they talked about the war. Dumbledore 1995: I wonder how the war ended; obviously, we won because Harry grew up and now has children... Molly: with my daughter... Remus: who dates my future son? He said it tightly and Dora mouthed are you ok, you want to stop? Which I replied no too and plastered on a fake reassuring smile to which evidently set her off because she refused to smile and continued listening. Tonxs: Remus... He must've said a joke I wasn't listening to because I could hear laughter and I saw Dora jot down notes. She slowly got up and I followed her out the door. Dora: Thanks, Sirius you are awesome; how merry it will be with like three of you to talk too. Dora stated sarcastically while biting down a laugh. Molly 1995: sweetie no one can talk with one Sirius for long periods of time, let alone three Sirius'; well except you father; speaking of your father and Ginny… Dora was about to remark, when Jessie her barn owl flew up and landed on my shoulder sticking out her leg to Dora. Jessie was brown, black, grey, tan and white mixed together, although she had a good amount of white on her face and a small amount of white in the colourful mixture she called feathers she could blend in quite well. Teddy: well watcher to you too Jessie, glad to see you! I said oddly; which she clearly did not understand because she hooted happily, nuzzled into my neck and nipped my ear affectively. Dora: I reckon she grew fond of you, but he's mine! She finished the second part glaring at the pleased bird who acted righteous. She perked up at the word fond and poked her leg out once more. Dora grabbed it read it smirked and handed it to me. It read, Dear Dora and Teddy, I don't know what's going on, but time travellers appeared in my living room and I don't know what to do. I know Harry, Remus and Ginny are out and Sirius is out so I owled you too. Send help A.S.A.P. or owl back soon or we will come over! P.S. Sorry for bothering you lot, sorry! Love, James we had to move quickly or Lilly and James would stop by and that would be problematical… or worse. Dora was about to mutter something when her witch's mirror started vibrating and glowing. She picked it up, checked it to see who was calling, muttered an apology, and left the hall to answer the mirror. It didn't take long however for Dora to provide a short yelp in which everyone looked at me, properly because I was laughing, and turned to the hall way that 5 strange girls and Dora just walked in looking excited. One girl had the deepest most vibrant black hair, most intense grey eyes and slightly wavy hair, her name was Olivia, she had a Russian accent because she has been in Russia visiting grandparents (on her mother's side) and was Sirius' daughter (Dora's age). Another, Leatrice, had medium golden brown (sandy) hair, blue eyes and happened to be my younger sister (also Dora's age). Anouther one of my sisters Magdalena (birdy) she was wearing her hair to her waist and blonde aswell with blue eyes full of mirth. The last two Zoe and Angelica had light caramel African American skin, strait hair that went just past thier shoulders and deep brown eyes with a hint of blue (hazel), who had their father, Gerorge's, mischief like glint in their eyes. Angelica (Ang): Happy Birthday Dora, hello Teddy how are you? She said before seeing everyone else and stopping abruptly. Leatrice(Leah): long time no see Sheila, what 'ave you been up too? She said before almost bumping in to the wall. Olivia (Ollie): I've planned the most fantastic most awesomest birthday plans (she too stopped and gawked). Dora: I'll take care of them and be back in a few. She said smiling, while, pulling her friends out of the door. Molly: oh ok dearie and happy birthday. Molly sighed while smiling broadly. Down the hall I heard a screech from Hedwig which evidently Jessie heard too because she flew off in that direction. I talked with the 1995 people awhile but I eventually went to James and Lilly's house to go find Dora. When I finally flood down there I found Ollie, Leah, and Ang sound asleep on the couches, and Dora silently nodding off of the push out arm chair while Birdy and Zoe played chess. I stood there in the doorway about 30 seconds before Dora opened her eyes and asked if I wanted to sit. That's when James and Lilly came in and asked how our day was and the Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, Mr. and Mrs. Patil, and Mr. and Mrs. Polkiss (the time travellers) came in with tea; I finished explaining to Lilly and James when they asked how our day was. By now, everyone awake and the time travellers were asking questions (mostly about magic and their kids except for the Mr. Dursley who wanted to know when they could leave and how his Dudley got tricked into marring a freak and Mrs. Dursley who sat quietly drinking her tea on the coach), James went to owl our parents no doubt, and snacks were offered to us by house elves. Dora finally cleared her throat and asked if people had questions about this they could ask any of us. She said motioning to Leah, Ollie, Ang, herself and Lilly. Since that didn't include me I went to the arm chair in the living room and feel asleep while the girls and the time travellers were in the kitchen drinking tea.


	5. Untill I Find Us Shelter

Chapter 5: Until I Find Us Shelter… (Dora's Perspective)

Mrs. Patil: okay I understand time travel is rare so why and how are we here with people we don't even know? Mr. Patil: and why with these particular muggle couples? He said eying Vernon Dursley wearily because he called him and his family "freaks who forced his son into this with magic." And besides just because both of your twins married muggles doesn't mean you go time travelling to find out so it was a valid question. Mrs. Polkiss: where are all of our children? At this the travellers all shuddered at their inconvenient forgetfulness. Mr. Polkiss: what is time travel, where we are, who you are, and what exactly classifies you all as _freaks._ Mr. Dursley: when can we leave or even possibly talk to someone normal? Mrs. Dursley: Aren't you supposed to be blown up already? Everybody looked at the Dursleys with shock and Lilly quietly excused herself though her voice was soft and controlled with hurt and I thought I saw her eyes filling with tears. Mrs. Polkiss: Petunia, Vernon, how rude; and what exactly do you mean by _normal _and _blown up_. Ollie: I actually don't know why you 6 are here but in the last 24 hours more than a dozen people are here when they shouldn't be and again we don't know the pattern but Mr. and Mrs. Polkiss and _Dursley_, your sons marry Mr. and Mrs. Patil's twin daughters Padma, and Parvati. Ang: we don't per say exactly know where your children are or if they are in fact coming... but time travel is when you change months, days, hours, or years, for example you are probably from 1995 and now it is 2021 and there are so many different ways you could've got here. Everyone was quiet waiting for us to finish. Leah: I'm Leah, this is Ollie and Ang (she said pointing to the right side of the table) and this is Dora ( she said pointing to me) and the person who was sitting next to her was Lilly, Petunia's sister and the host of this little _get together_. I neutrally stared at the faces of half shock half anger secretly wishing to go find Lilly. Realization slowly seeped through their faces as they realized what had been said. Mrs. Patil: Lilly, Petunia... so you're the famous couple who abuses and neglects Harry a poor defenceless little boy and the _saviour _of the whole world no less. Mrs. Polkiss: you did _what_ to Harry, what do you mean saviour, and you said that to the sister no one knew existed. Just then Harry, Sirius and Remus flooed in the kitchen and I quickly left the room with Sirius in toe. Sirius: what's wrong sweetheart couldn't stand to be in the same room as the Dursleys anymore? Just then James came down looking peeved and hurt. Sirius: what's wrong Prongs? Prongs: you tell me, better yet you. He spat at Sirius then turned to me; we were both hurt Sirius more than me. James: I'm sorry I'm just stressed. Sirius still looked confused but less hurt. James: Lilly locked herself (tired sigh) in the bathroom. I ran up the stairs before anyone could say anything and left Sirius to comfort James. After using a spell to unlock and relock the bathroom sat on the bath ledge and decided on my first words. Dora: you'll throw up if you continue to cry like that you know. Neutral, truthful and... wrong. Lilly: I... I know, I just thought... after all these years I was gone... maybe; maybe Severus... maybe Severus was right. Severus didn't think Petunia important enough to think much less cry about especially if it made her so sad and if she treated her so badly. Dora: I think he is. I agreed quietly. Dora: give me your wand. She wordlessly handed it over and I marched down stairs now that she wiped her eyes. Dora: here you are, Petunia this is your sisters wand, hold onto it for... safe keeping and a... promise. I finished tightly glaring at her seeing her as a person who was deeply hurt but who also needed to understand. Lilly wanting to please Petunia but not seeing the pain she caused her, finally forgetting about her. Petunia thinking Lilly did it on purpose; had magic made friends, forgot her and became the favourite child all on purpose. They both lost their best friend and sister the day Lilly got her letter. But Petunia had to forgive Lilly some time. Suddenly Ron flooed in looking tired and sat down on the couch. Drinking butterbeer and stuffing crumpets in his mouth. Ron: meeting... Hogwarts... now! He plopped on the couch and closed his eyes not 2 seconds later he started snoring. Harry woke up Ron and Sirius was instructing Mr. and Mrs. Polkiss to link arms with him and aperating them to my parents' house with the other time travellers, while Mr. And Mrs. Patil and my friends aperated themselves and the Dursleys (almost by force) to my parents' house. As soon as everybody left and I was about to wake Teddy up; Tonks and Remus aperated in the middle of the living room and Tonks immediately ran over to a deathly pale and unnaturally quiet Teddy. I looked at him and for the second time today and he looked just as pale as before but his hair was slightly more blonde then blue... like when you grow out hair die you have sandy blonde hair at the roots but blue hair about an inch or two long on the tips. Tonks: I'm staying with Teddy. She said looking down at her oldest son when her eyes suddenly got wide. Tonks: he's not even snoring. She whispered to Remus who was standing behind a put out kneeling Tonks who looked and sounded devestated. Dora: are you sure I could take care of Teddy. Remus: no... no it's quite alright Dora tell Albus and Minerva we said hello. Remus said while nonverbally checking Teddy's health with several different spells the last thing I saw before aperating was James and Lilly coming down. When I appeared outside the Hogwarts gate, I changed my look of horror into a blank firm one and my shaky voice into one of indifference. James appeared right after I pulled myself together and stepped through the big black metal gate. He seemed to want to say something but settled with a hug and muttering reassuring words. Though the only words I listened to were "he'll be fine, he's strong" and "if it was serious he would have told you" it made me feel better but I really need a good run to relieve my stress. Dora: I doubt he'd realize it if Sirius pranked him though Tonks would kill him. We stared (at each other and suddenly broke out laughing. As if reading my mind James brakes out in a run and yells over his shoulder. James: race you. Without being asked twice I broke out in full speed across the meadows leading to Hagrids hut, through the beautiful trees of the forbidden forest hidden in the trees but still gazing out to the birds and the dancing willow tree ahead, leaving the forest to run across the Quidditch pitch yelling, and soon we were yelling together side by side exiting the pitch (the size of 3 football fields) and slowing into a speedy jog down by the beautiful lake. James: you're a fast runner not unlike your dad and myself, plus your mother. He panted while we slowed again to a comfortable jog, while I smiled along at his complements. We passed the lake and reached the beautiful wooden bridge that separated it from the school and classes. When we reached the end of the bridge and entered the green house tunnel we silently looked at the amazing canopies and colourful shrubs. When we exited James put a white rose behind my ear. James: your just so... pure, and innocent, don't change that we passed the few trees leading up to the willow at a distance and when we finally reached the marble steps that declare Hogwarts we made our way to the room of requirements on the second floor. We got stopped on the second floor by Moaning Myrtle flirting with James. Then again by Peeved who sang praises to James and the murderers and songs about Teddy and I. When we got there I required a ghost resistant walled meeting room and so we marched in side hugging without Peeves. In the room everyone was waiting including, my parents, grandparents, minus Lilly, and Andy and Ted (Teddy's grandparents). My aunts and uncles including the Dursleys, Padma and Dudley Dursley, the Polkiss', Pavarti and Peir Polkiss all of the Weasleys and Jordens, Bill and Fleur, Charlie and Addie, Percy and Audrey, Fred and Alicia, George and Angelina, Lee and Katie, and Ron and Hermione, Longbottems, Neville and Luna -and the Blacks, Sirius and Katarina. All of my cousins that are over age including the Longbottems, Frank (20), Cydney (17) and Xeno (19), Blacks, Ollie(20), Orion(25), Emmet(24), Elliot(19) and Willow(17), Lupins, Leah(20), Embry(23), Caleb(19),Magdalena(20), Jasper(21), and John(17), Polkiss', Cleo(18), Jasmine(21) and Carter(23), Weasleys, Clementine 19 (Bill), Nolan 21 and Bonnie 19, Ryan 18, Clara 17 (Charlie), Lucy 18 and Molly 20(Percy), Kay 21 and Tyler 18 (Fred), Angelica 21 and Leo 18 (George), Dursleys, Margaret 18, Michael 23 and Peter 24, and Jordans, Sebastian 22, Jane 17 and Benjamin 21. Some of the professors, Neville Longbottem (herbology and deputy headmaster), Edward Pond (potions), Rebus Hagrid (care to magical creatures), Severus Snaps (potions), Jenifer Holiday (transformation) and Minerva Mogonal (headmistress). In the room were also order members new and old and ministry of magic employees Alister, Kingsley, Albus, Mundungus, and Mrs. Figgs and Harry (head of aurors), Ginny (head healer of 4th floor spell injuries), Ron (2nd in command of, aurors), Hermione (law department), Angelina (Chaser for Hollyhead Harpies), Alicia (Chaser for Hollyhead Harpies), Katie (Chaser for Hollies Head Harpies), Fred, George and Lee (owners of WWW), Percy (unspeakable), Audrey (care of muggles -like Author-), Charlie (Magical Creatures department), Addie (owns fashion company with Patil twins and Fleur and unspeakable), Bill (gringotts) and Fluer (design company). There was a small door that was covered in wallpaper and blinded in really well but as soon as it appeared a mirror seamed to appear in it's place, like it melded; I wonder... I sighed sitting next to Katarina who was sitting next to Sirius who James sat by. I could hear James explaining why Remus wasn't here. While I pretended it was a complement instead of a snide remark, Severus: if it isn't my two *cough* (least) _favourite _Potters. Sirius: look here _Snivellus_... Dora: ignore him Severus he's just jealous he isn't a Potter much less one of your _favourite_ ones. I pretended I didn't want to say _why thank you *coughing fit* (opposite of my) favourite professor _but was uncharacteristically respectful, I even pretended I wanted to listen attentively instead of going to see Teddy. Albus: I called this meeting because there has been a time-travel situation involving order members from 1981... James: who, when? I understand why he asked, if it's before Halloween he and Lilly still alive, if it is after August 11th my mom is born. Or even after June 12th Luna's birthday. Just then a goat patronus ran in and Aberforth Dumbledore's voice came out ruff annoyed. "there are some kids claiming that they 'otta be at 'ogwarts and some of 'im says they gotta be at Smeltings Academy the better school, is that some other wizarding school, anyways, I guessen' time travel or they wouldn't be screaming about Umbridge, send someone over Albus..." Oh great time travel day just had to be on my birthday, great, when Teddy got sick, awesome sauce! Albus: I think we should send a portkey there to see if there is a pattern. So that's how Katarina and I ended up drinking whiskey in our own thoughts in a booth at Hogs Head waiting for the portkey to go off. It all started when we came to all of this loud noise from the children fighting each other. Dudley: why didn't you tell me you were a witch _before _I did that to you, you're just like Potter aren't you? Padma: well I thought you were a wizard; Potter, you know Harry Potter? Dudley: Yeah, he's my freak of a cousin, how do you know him? Pavarti: he is a _hero_, a stupid git of one, but still a hero. Piers: what do you two fancy him? Padma: no, I thought I fancied _you_, until you said that! She said to Dudley so that everyone can hear. Pavarti: I did until he acted like a jerk! She mumbled but added when everyone looked at her strangely. Pavarti: What, he was a jerk, always staring at Cho's butt, in front of me! Cho: yeah well, maybe it was for the best, considering; CEDRIC DIGGORY! She went to the bathroom and cried. Katarina and I looked at each other strangely and eventually sat down and ordered drinks I looked at the portkey butterbeer cup; it was set to leave in 2 minutes, so I guess it was time to get their attention. Dora: HEY! I yelled at the top of my lungs with a voice filled with authority. So here we are finally back in the room of requirement with 5 extremely loud teenagers, sullen looking adults and 6 couples and their children all from different times. Well, after the 2 hour meeting ended, we showed our new guests to my parent's house, and I went to Tonks and Remus' house. All we really got from that meeting was that the same people continue to show up and they're not all in the order so that lowers the chance of Death Eaters being behind it. The time travellers that appeared in Hogwarts were the Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa from 1981. That creates a problem though because 2 of them are Death Eaters, so they can't really stay at my parents' house but they're locked in a really big room so I don't really care. I apperated into Teddy's old room, turquoise with a cloudy accent, to see Victoire kissing Teddy on the wall oppisite of the door.


	6. Untill We Officially Meet

Chapter 6: Until We Officially Meet… (Teddy Perspective)

I woke up with my mother fussing all over me and my father trying to calm her down disastrously. "Nymphadora, take a break, Teddy..." "Has a very high fever _Remus, _and as his mother I want to take care of him..." It was then I noticed my pillows were being propped, my eyes were cold and I was in pain. I tried to open my eyes and sit up but I got black dots in my eyes and was in too much pain to move. "Nymphadora, please sit down..." "Where's Dora?" Realizing I probably should've asked how long I was asleep or if the time travellers are okay I paled. "You've been knocked out for about an hour; do you want food, some soup maybe?" My dad in seeing my face fall added, "We can floo or owl her if you want, the order meeting should be over, so..." "No, it's fine, I don't want to bother her or anything, so..." My parents exchanged glances while I started drifting back to sleep. My mom worriedly asked "She didn't say no did she?" While my father said "his fever is so high he might get amnesia!" The last thing I heard was a new female voice I hoped was Dora's. "Hey, how's Teddy doing, I brought cookies." I woke up a half hour later and remembering the female I sat up too quickly and turned over and threw up. I had black dots in my vision again but I didn't care as long as the voice was Dora. Someone cleaned me off, gave me mouth wash and handed me a rubbish bin and I looked into her multi-coloured blue eyes and realized it was Victoire. When I saw her eyes I forgot the last 3 years of dating Dora and thought Victoire was my girlfriend so I started kissing her and she kissed back and we ended up on my bedroom wall kissing when I heard someone coming up the stairs (put Victiore's shirt back on still kissing), smelled anxiety (calmed the kissing down slightly), and felt someone's hurt so bad it could drown them (I broke the kiss to see Dora standing there with a single tear escaping her face). Seeing those dark green orbs so sad made me want to help her. "Dora..." I took a step forward while she took several steps back. I was beginning to feel foggy remembering when we started to date. Then Victiore touched my arm and I remembered the past three years. Then the next thing I remember is feeling wet tears on my face and feeling numb all over my body. I felt myself on my bed again and I knew I was alone. I slowly sat up and looked around my empty room and closed my eyes still slightly dizzy. "Lay back down" Dora commanded gently but firmly with her voice hardly cracking. "I'm sorry" I blurted pathetically; desperately wishing she wouldn't hate me. "Don't be." She must've been the one who cried on me because her voice was cracked, she was sitting next to me in my desk chair, she was the only one in the room and she refused to make eye contact. "I'm really am sorry!" She looked up and met my eyes, hers weren't red but they were watery and she had a tear streaked face, while I was sweaty and pale with watery eyes because I had a head ace to go along with my painful body. "I'm..." "I forgive you, now stop apologizing!" Her voice was filled with mirth but I was still wary and anxious so I decided to explain myself. "I didn't know what I was thinking..." She started soothingly shushing me and saying encouraging words like "we'll be ok", "calm down", "I forgive you", and "I love you." I mumbled "I'm sorry!" repeatedly until I believed her and tiredly answered "I don't deserve you Katherine, I really don't." She stiffened and I thought I finally went too far. "It's the least I could do, you took care of me." She was talking about when she got injured on an auror mission and I nursed her back to health, if you could call it that. "Do you still want to marry me?" I asked in a scared but blunt tone. She stared past me probably thinking. "Say something" I insisted after a while. "I can't..." My heart was broken but I managed to reply. "I understand..." "I can't say something, I'm never good at saying something" She looked in my eyes and I could painfully feel her fear and anxiety. "Then come here... please?" I was surprised when she slowly climbed in my queen sized bed and I pulled her down to my chest and held her while she caressed me to sleep. I started having a nightmare where Katherine was in what looked like the forest with her flesh on fire and another one of her falling down a cliff into the ocean. "Ow" I woke up with a start as I gently let go of my tight grip on Katherine's waist and apologized repeatedly while trying to get my shaking under control. She snuggled in my arms gripping my shirt desperately. "I pricked myself on glass, I'll clean it up." I replaced one arms grip one her waist and grabbed her writs with the other while looking at her bloody hands. On the bed was broken glass and green, blue, and red sand; I got it as a souvenir from one of my ex-girlfriends vacation. "I need to get up." Dora begged with a determined look on her face. I quickly kissed her on the nose while cleaning the mess with my wand still holding her blood soaked hands. The blood now formed a deep red stain on my teal sheets. I magically got the glass out and stopped the bleeding. She squirmed out of my grip and looking back got an infection potion and sat back down on my bed. Making her slide down I applied the potion on her hands. She lay back down and waited for me to embrace her, relaxing when I did. Her breathing evened out and she put her face in my chest. She squirmed so much when I let her go, I had to hold her again just so she wouldn't fall out of the bed. At one point mom and dad came in and mom smiled pulling dad out the door. When she woke up she practically jumped up in surprise. Looking around until she saw me, slipping out of bed and leaving the room. She returned almost immediately with two bowls of stew and disappeared once more coming back with a tray of labelled potions and a couple of notes. She placed the potions on my night stand where I saw there were a dozen potions labelled. She read the note on the tray set the note down and kneeled next to my legs on the bed. "You don't have to..." I started to say when I saw her start to feed me soup but I trailed off when she looked like she was about to have a mental breakdown. "...go ahead." "No do it yourself then." "Please" "Why?" "I feel better when I'm around you" "okay then... fine." She finished the argument and looked down at the note. She rubbed my thigh and fed me my stew and potions while I closed my eyes and waited for her to finish. "You're humming." "What?" "I like it when you hum." She went back to work and soon announced she was done. "Can I ask you something?" Her voice was soft and full of caution. "Why do you get feverish every time you go to sleep?" I stiffened and answered with a hard protective voice. "Don't worry about it you wouldn't care." Her eyes turned from a kind, relaxed, liquid into a hard, calculated solid. But she forced a smile on her face, thanked me for listening, and closed her eyes as if asleep. But I knew she was hurt because I was the second boyfriend that cheated on her with Victoire and I felt extremely guilty about, even if I didn't remember dating her at the time. Her smile faded away and she grabbed her long forgotten fawn coloured Coach Bleecker Leather Backpack and got up slowly. "I have to go meet the travellers." "Nightmares." She was near the door but whipped around and looked at me with that now common nose scrunch. She almost reached my bedroom door when she abruptly turned around and creased her eyebrows in thought. "What?" She said it in a confused way but with a sharp edge to her voice because she was still mad. "I have them every time I close my eyes and I've been in physical pain ever since the Panama, Central America case." I explained shivering all the while and shuddering when I said Panama. "That was June 23 and its July 3 now." "I sleep better with you in the room." I chided at her look of disbelief and annoyance. "Did you imprint on me?" "Like in twilight? No, that's creepy!" She was smiling slyly like she was in on a dirty joke. "Well you said you sleep better with me so either it's some weird creepy I'm magically connected to you crap or I put you to sleep!" She smirked at my embarrassment and pulled us both to our feet and led me to the living room. "Where are you going?" "We have to be introduced to the time travellers." "Am I coming, with you?" "Do you feel better?" I looked at the clock and it was 7:25 so I've been asleep and with Katherine for two hours and twenty five minutes. I felt sick but I was physically okay, so I nodded yes and stood up. She handed me a black water bottle that had a fiery undertone that was bright and alive covering every part of the bottle but an inch from the top and the background. "It has potions that will make you feel better the dimmer and lower the fire the less you have left." She walked through the fire place and disappeared with an encouraging smile. I drank from the bottle and opened my eyes at how alert and happy I was. I felt better and more relaxed then I had for the past two weeks since we got back from Panama. I stepped through the fireplace right before Liam, Victoire's husband stepped through and I looked at all of the past people eating while the present people glared at each other. When I got there who I think was the present Dumbledore talked to of his other self and the past people finished eating. "Now..." one of the many Dumbledore's started saying. I used my werewolf gene to figure out it was the present Dumbledore. "...everyone come sit in the living room so we can introduce each of you _formally_." Dora had my hand, the only free one, and pulled me down. When everyone was sitting crisscross in our four separate groups, if you didn't count the adults or the Dursleys, silently waiting while the mature ones sat on the couches or arm chairs. Finally the present Dumbledore and Minerva were the only one standing because the past Dumbledore and Severus left the room with Harry. "Everyone should provide their _complete _names, Hogwarts houses, 1 _short _story about yourself, and anything else you feel would be fitting to add!" Minerva Mogonall finished sounding excited but she kept her professional voice all the same. "Do we have any volunteers to introduce themselves first?" Dumbledore finished speaking and sat down, just as Minerva had when she finished speaking. "I'll go first..." the past Andromeda spoke up and walked to the center of the room looking both slightly nervous and excited. Everybody looked at her while they were all sitting and she finally opened her mouth again to introduce herself.


	7. Untill I Know You're Names

Chapter 7: Until You Know Our Names... (Dora Perspective)

I closely looked at the 4th year standing in front of the foreign crowd and noticed she was completely different. She had chestnut brown frizzy hair, dark brown eyes that looked black and were filled of wonder and curiosity. She had a nervous smile on and was slightly short still holding Hogwarts' library books in her hand and a lantern in the other. She sort of looked like the Statue of Library with her green Slytherin robes, books in one hand lantern in the other and sheik metro look with perfect posture. But she could pass for Miley Cyrus with all of her pretty brunette hair. I would think the Statue of Library was built to look like her if it had frizzy hair, a headband, dimples and green and silver rimmed glasses. Andromeda looked around and faltered when she saw her sisters. "I'm in Slytherin..." She pointed at her green and silver robes. "... My full name is Andromeda Carla Black, but call me Andy, I'm 15, the oldest in the family, I once laughed so hard pumpkin juice came from my nose, I love to laugh and tell jokes and I don't really have a funny story so... Oh wait I travelled with Molly, Arthur, Ted, Narcissi and Bellatrix, we're all from 1963. Everyone stiffened at the name Bellatrix except Bellatrix herself. She smiled more confidently this time and gracefully sat back down next to Ted and Molly. "I'm going!" Bellatrix called in a singsong voice standing up and immediately talking in an interesting excited loud tone. It sounded nothing like the psychotic mass murdering evil Bellatrix that everybody talked about... I wonder what happened to her. She looked exactly like Andromeda except without glasses and with dark black hair, like Vanessa Marano. Her style was more formal vintage classic then sheik metro girly like Andromeda is. "I'm Bellatrix Aaron Black, but you can call Bella, I'm 14, the middle child, I'm in Slytherin too..." She was not in her robes but in Quidditch robes which were only green but she had silver accessories. "...I can sleep through most things, and I taught Sissy and Andy how to make milk come out of their noses...oh and the curly haired one over there..." She was pointing and waving at the 15 year old Sirius while he hid behind Worm-tail and 15 year old James and 15 year old Remus laughed uncontrollably. "Yeah that one hiding behind the cubby boy... Peter is it? Well anyway, that boy is my cousin Sirius." She flawlessly skipped to Andromeda and flopped down quietly. A petite black haired girl I assumed was Narcissi walked to the front carrying a sophisticated preppy modest vibe with her out of uniform dress that was dark green, went to her mid-calf, ruffles on the shoulder, and a high modest v lined top. She looked head to toe like Selena Gomez with fancier clothes. "My full name is Narcissi Maria Black, you can call me Cissy, I'm 12, a Slytherin like my sisters and I just came back from a date." She smiled when she said date and shyly sat down in between her two sisters. Ted now stood up and quietly went to the front of the crowd. "My name is Ted Nickolas Tonks, call me Ted, I'm in Ravenclaw, 19 years old, a muggle-born and only child." He sat back down in a quiet but strong matter. Arthur had a head of thick smooth red hair and deep rich blue eyes. "My name is Arthur Bilius Weasley, I'm a Gryffindor, 15 years, and I am sort of fascinated by muggles." At that half of his speech was drowned out by snorts, giggles, laughter, and wolf whistles. When he sat down smiled earnestly, Molly then bounced up and practically floated to the front. She had a school girl, punk; 60's look about her that made you want to be her friend like the Grandma Weasley I know. "My name's Molly Esmée Prewett, I'm 14, in Gryffindor, and I am a tutor in almost all of the subjects for younger students; I love babysitting!" Molly merrily plopped down near Arthur and next to Andromeda. I looked at Teddy who was silently listening with his eyes closed on the floor leaning his head on the couch arm alone while everyone else talked and listened. I was sort of alone too when I thought about it; I was sitting behind the couch hidden so that I could see everyone but they couldn't see me. Zoe, Embry and Scarlett are behind the couch with me; Zoe with a quilt sprawled on her and Embry while laying on Embry's lap eyes staring at Embry and mumbling inaudible things that required him to smirk and rub her shoulders fawningly and occasionally contribute to their privet conversation. Scarlett, on the other hand was using a muggle device to Skype with her boyfriend using a laptop and headphones. I was just watching every one when I realized Teddy only had one sip and seemed to feel much better now. I watched him listen to the buzzing chatter of various conversations, determining whether or not to bother him. "Those were all very nice introductions, now who would like to go next?" Dumbledore's voice broke through the buzz of conversations as they all silenced to hear what he had to say. When he finished, Remus got up and went to the front of our group somewhat shyly. "I'm Remus John Lupin, I am a Gryffindor, and I love to read..." James then jumped up looking like a delighted madman who just found a cure for the common cold. "He's also a murderer, one of four, he's the mind behind all of our..." James proudly stated proudly interrupting Remus and being interrupted by Petunia. "You're a murderer, that's terrible; we should call the cops, being kidnapped to a room filled with murderers, what's wrong with all of you?" "It's the name of our pranking group." James blurted out in an I'm-so-freaking-superior way, while Teddy's fifteen year old father tried to finish his speech. "Anyway... I am a Quidditch anouncer and I'll be a Perfect this year." "You can call him Mooney or Remy." Sirius declared standing up and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Just call me Remus." Remus added with an eye roll. "I'm Sirius Orion Black, a fifth year keeper, Gryffindor, currently available..." At this most everybody snickered, laughed, wolf whistled, or rolled their eyes. "Are you aware you are a womanizer?" Lilly asked half disgusted half amused. "Yes, Lilly Evens, I am dangerously aware of that but it makes me so deliriously happy!" He said with a boyish smirk and a suggestive wink. "I'm James Aaron Potter, seeker, Gryffindor, boyfriend of Lilly Evens..." "What you are _not _my boyfriend Potter..." "But I loooove you Lil and someday we're bound to go out." Lilly looked livid and very murderous with her very annoyed extremely pissed look and was about to say something when Alice jumped up with Frank linked to her arm and jumped in the argument. "James stop acting like a creep; Lilly be nice..." Alice stepped up and now turned to our group. "...I'm Alice this is Frank..." Alice pinched Frank who nodded to the question Alice never asked. Alice pushed James back down while Frank squeezed his way out of Alice's death grip on his bicep and sunk back down near James. Lilly decided to go now to fill the deafening silence. "My full name is Lilly Marina Evens; I'm a Gryffindor, and Alice's best friend." "My name is Alice Melissa Hale, I'm a Gryffindor like Lilly, and I'm dating Frank." I looked at everyone and Embry was asleep while Zoe had her head on his shoulder staring out into space while caressing his torso tenderly. Scarlett gently sat back down on her newly arrived boyfriend, Clint's lap facing him while slightly smiling and lightly bouncing on his lap having a conversation. Everybody in the present had a significant other who they were speaking with. The people who presented already were getting acquainted even Alice was talking to Bellatrix; Ted was laughing at Fred and George in the back of the room completely unaware of the circle of everyone else in this house and my dad and the two Dumbledores were talking on the opposite wall, both unnoticed by everyone else. The adults, the only adults were here from 1995 or the present, were discussing something, children I presume, because the past Molly looked like it was Christmas Day and the present one looked like a proud story teller. The teenagers that didn't go yet were talking in their respective groups while Ginny looked very hurt by something Harry said and Ron and Hermione were arguing quietly. Teddy on the other hand was quietly sitting on the floor watching his father with a look of worry and awe on his face. His brows were furrowed; his lips were in an extremely thoughtful pout; he constantly ruffed his hair smoothed it out, buttoned and unbuttoned his shirt; and he was mumbling to himself while glancing away every few seconds at different stuff in the room and landing on his mother. Looking between his parents his legs started to shake and pretty soon his whole body was shaking and he was breathing fast and heavy. I began to panic and quickly crawled to the arm of the couch and sat next to him watching him anxiously. Watching him I could see his hair change from Black to Dark Grey to Light Grey to Mousy Brown to Fawn to Amber to Red to Peach to White and back again. I knew black meant he was stressed, dark grey meant nervous, light grey meant fear, mousy brown meant misery, fawn meant uncertainty, amber meant restless, red meant angry, peach meant thinking hard and concentrating and white meant he was frustrated. He started shivering more noticeably and took a huge gulp of his water bottle before slightly gaining control on his trembling. I looked at him in horror and slid on his shaky lap, started to massage his shoulders and kissed his face and neck sympathetically. "We could leave or talk to him or whatever you want; Teddy?" I said kissing him on the cheek, jaw line, neck and chastely on the mouth and looking him in his now emerald eyes. I smirked when I realized emerald meant lust and lifted myself up to kiss his forehead. His legs slowly stopped quivering and I moved my hands from his shoulders to his knees and gradually caressed my way up his thigh until... "Stop, you're hurting me!" He said it half-jokingly but I slid off of him mumbling an apology, my smile completely gone. He pulled me close to him in a thoughtful manner his hair purple and his eyes back to dark grey. He was now sensitive and nervous; he looked at the group and I realized we missed a bunch of stuff. "Frank Marshall Longbottem and Peter Odell Petegrew are Gryffindors." Sam, Victiore's husband, said quickly before turning around and continuing to snog his wife under the coffee table eagerly. "My name is Regulus Arcturus Black; I'm a Slytherin, and Sirius' younger brother." He barely even stopped at the front of the group before sitting down waiting for someone. "My name is Severus Leonard Snape, I am a Slytherin, and my favourite subjects are Defence Against the Dark Arts and Potions." Severus looked like he wanted to sit next to the bookshelves near the door leading to the empty hallway, but Regulus pulled him down and immediately started talking fast and excitedly. He took another sip of his half empty bottle and closed his eyes concentrating on making his hair blue. I practically dragged him behind the coach hoping not staring at his father would calm his nerves. Zoe was finally asleep on Embry and Scarlett and Clint were gone without a trace, so I pulled Teddy to the floor and sat on his stomach pinning him with one knee on each side of his waist and using my fore arm to hold his upper arms down. "I love you!" I whispered before kissing him on the mouth. He smiled thoughtfully at me then uncertainly sizing me up and let out a frustrated sigh. "I don't... know if..." Teddy started twirling my hair lovingly while I looked at his hands allowing a small smile and looking him in the eye. "You can tell me anything and it won't change the fact that I love you; okay, I love you so much." Dudley and Petunia apparently went because they started playing cards. "Stay...stay with me?" He whispered in an innocent voice flipping me over and kissing my neck. When we came up for air; Cho, Neville, Luna, Draco, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, Percy, Padma, Pavarotti and Fleur already went. "I'm Cassia Joslyn O'Brian, Hufflepuff and I am fourteen." "My name is Adriana Clarissa Clearwater, my nickname is Audrey, I was a Hufflepuff and I'm dating Percy." She quickly walked to Percy before people could stare while the next two people got up. "My full name is Angelina Sarah Johnson, I'm a Gryffindor, and the Holyhead Harpies recruiters are following me my last year at Hogwarts." "My name is Alicia Jessica Spinnet, I'm a Gryffindor as well and the Holyhead Harpies are trying to recruit me as well; we're both chasers." They sat down together and a confused looking strawberry blonde with big hazel eyes who couldn't be older then twenty-four stood up. "I'm Adeline Savannah Ward, I went to Euro-Glyph School of Extraordinary Languages in Montreal a major city Quebec, Canada; I know over 168 languages and I travel a lot doing the Department of International Magical Cooperation in the International Confederation of Wizards section and I make my own clothes." She smiled at all of us, twirled in her original silver-blue silk dress that had a light a-lined skirt that ruffled and curled at her knees so that it looked like an upside-down Tulip; and walked out of the room where all of the adult women left to talk in the kitchen. A smaller version of the young woman who just left and Tonks stood up. The smaller woman had a bob, freckles, and pretty feathers in her hair. The other one had a vibrant pink hair shade, a wide smile, and neither girl looked older than fifteen. "My name is Addie as well, and this is my best friend Tonks, we go to different schools, she's a metamorphmagus while I'm a harpy, and we both want to work for the Ministry Of Magic; but I'd like to work for your country not mine." "And I'd like to be an auror not an International Magical Cooperation, like Addie, and I'm an only child; but we're both fourteen." They both sat down and the only male without red hair and with brown hair stood up. "I'm Hale Linken Ward; I went to Gallagher School of Magical Caster Abilities also in Montreal, Addie's brother, 15, Charlie's best friend and a future dragon trainer." The last two red headed boys stood up and rushed out there responses quickly. "I'm Charlie Gideon Weasley, fifteen, Gryffindor, and also a future dragon trainer." "Billiam Fabien Weasley, seventeen, I want to work at Gringots." Silence filled the room and it soon turned into loud rumbles of chatter. "Come on we'll go see your father, if that will make you feel better." I whispered to him and with his slight nod, we slowly crept to the door until Teddy tripped on a lamp near the hallway door. "Hey, they didn't go!" Draco and Dudley stopped talking so Dudley could point that out while Draco snorted spitefully with a smirk. Everybody from the past stopped talking immediately. "Dinners almost ready, everybody get ready!" So everyone either went in James or Lilly's room, their own guest rooms that they shared with their age group. Exactly twenty nine minutes and five seconds later; Zoe and Embry were the last people to come down to the kitchen and sat down. The kitchen filled with adults, teens and children; looked like an overcrowded family reunion. After the adults ushered us in the living room so we could finish our conversation and they could finish theirs. In my dining room lasagne, spaghetti, salmon, steak, chicken, and tacos were spread across the dining table with various sides like mashed potatoes, rice, yams and fruit salad and the deserts like pie, ice cream, cake and brownies. The time travellers ate noisily while the present people stayed in the dining room watching the past people with wonder and curiosity. They eventually finished all of the food, nobody starting the desert because they were way too full. The people from the present slowly stopped snogging, snacking, and watching the time travellers and stood up a few at a time. Teddy had his arm around my waist and I had my head on his shoulder, looking around so did most everybody else that was a young adult. The teens just huddled in circles and groups and the children held a young adults hand quietly looking around. Teddy looked at everyone in the room and smiled stepping up and pulling me with him with a playful smirk. "So I guess you want to _officially_ meet all of us weird futuristic kids now?"


	8. Untill You Get To Know Us Too

Chapter 8: Untill You Get To Know Us Too... (Dora Perspective)

Every time traveller looked scared, nervous and slightly eager. All of the present young adults looked indifferent and if possible annoyed, while the teens looked bored and the children looked thrilled. The living room itself with a large mahogany table that usually only fit fourteen people before being magically enlarged to fit all fifty eight time travellers that were sitting at the table and the room was enlarged to fit the one hundred thirteen present people currently on the dark mahogany wood floor. The walls and ceiling is white and one wall has a long window on it with white curtains. The wall across from it has a withes mirror hanging up in the middle of the wall with various portraits surrounding it. Those two walls were nice but simple because they were the two walls facing the side of the dark dining room table. The two walls facing the heads of the table were modern and open too. The one opposite of the door had two windows on each side of the white stoned fireplace with a muggle 60 inch flat screen television above it. The last wall had a mahogany door leading to a beige hallway. The accent was mahogany with mahogany wood floors, mahogany wood framed portraits, a mahogany table and chair legs, mahogany wooden circular chandelier with panels, mahogany plant holders with two fourteen inch Ficus' in it placed in the two corners of the wall with the fireplace, and a mahogany chest and a dresser; the dresser in the middle of the long window and the chest on the wall with the door leading to the hallway on it in the corners. There is even a white rug under the table with mahogany swirls designed on it. I was broken from my thoughts with sudden yelling. "Who's going first, should we go in groups, can we go as families, should they choose who goes first, is it youngest to oldest or the other way around, oh I know; why don't we..." All of the children under eleven were now shouting out ideas when Jasper who looked harassed and irritated shouted at everyone, especially the small children speaking clearly and firmly. "Enough; everyone find the oldest in your family... what? He sharply turned around to face a curly haired red head with blue eyes, freckles and a chapter book about the rules of Quidditch in her hands. The girl that looked no older than 9 slowly lowered her arm as if she was called on with a giggle. "Why are you so serious, it's not like it's the end of the world..." Seeing his look of controlled anger she quickly changed the subject still giggling. "...anyway; why don't we just get into families and go in any order we like so we don't confuse them?" Jasper smiled a dangerously calm smile and changed his dark black frustrated eyes into his naturally blue eyes and nodded looking as if he was suppressing a chuckle himself. Most of the little children found there oldest siblings immediately and the oldest siblings immediately split up so that they were sitting in groups all around the enlarged dining table. Hyacunthe a spunky ten year old with her mother, Gabriella's, long blond hair and her father, Denis', bright eyes; looked almost scared, looked around and seeing a sulking Rina ran over to the nervous Dursleys, a bunch of Creevys following suit. Every Lupin except for Leah, Lena and Embry; Leah who is now laughing at something Ollie said, Lena who was snogging her boyfriend and Embry who was being snogged by Zoe while she attempted to leave only to turn around and snog him again. I assumed I was off the hook of dealing with my children siblings when I heard my nickname, Dora, being repeatedly called and saw Lauren skipping toward me. Then James joined in sitting on my other side and pretty soon every one of my siblings were chanting my name smiling except Albus and Sirius who were talking to each other and Grace who stood just in the door quietly rubbing her eyes tiredly. Everyone looked at me because my head was resting on Teddy's shoulder with my eyes closed smiling. "I have to go soon." Teddy whispered kissing my forehead. "No I'll go with my annoying siblings, and you can stay." We were all sitting near the door blocking the hallway before I got up ignoring half of my siblings and holding my hand out for Gracie to grab; pulling her across the room and sitting in the back corner of the room on the right of the fire place painfully aware of all the staring. Gracie climbed in my lap and buried her head in my shoulder. Lauren plopped next to me and tugged on my arm with a miserable expression on her already tired face. "Why didn't you answer me? I'm sorry if I was being annoying but I didn't think you herd; but, James told me you ignored me because I'm always annoying and I'm sorry. "Don't be sorry little duck I'm sorry to you." She looked at me with her huge eyes and laid her head on my lap sighing with her eyes closed. The rest of my siblings made their way over where we were and sat down all of them facing me. "So Jamie and I go first and then Al and Remy, then Sad, Lauren and Lil and you and Gracie go last." Sirius directed it to me but everyone but Gracie and I responded. When everyone nodded their approval, James and Sirius began talking along with my other siblings while I pulled out my muggle phone and started to text Leah, Ollie, Lena, Zoe and Scarlett. When I flipped the screen on I realized that they were already texting.

Lena: Time Travelers in our time?

Ollie: I can't believe we have to sit for this!

Scarlett: resenting our names; REALLY?

Zoe: WTF IS GOING ON?

Leah: Katherine?

Dora: What's up! Anyone miss me?

I finally texted to our chat group always the last to respond. I looked up to see a lot of chatter while no one decided to go and Draco and Dudley looked up from kicking Ron and Harry under the table until Dudley looked up and yelled, "No one's gone yet, we're all bored; HURRY UP ALREADY WILL YOU!"

Zoe: How many families are here?

Lena: Err... like fifteen, why?

Ollie: Wish me luck!

We all watched as Ollie whispered something to a 5'8 thin light brown haired young woman with grey eyes and a face that made you assume she was innocently mischievous. The young woman smiled suggestively and jumped up taking her wand out and magically making everything on the table disappear and standing on it taking the whole rooms attention with a whistle. She was skinny but nicely formed and nowhere close to flat chested wearing black leather boots that went a few centimeters past her knees, a dress that was black around her chest and grey the rest of the way down to her lower thigh, a metallic grey clutch purse, black sunglasses with silver swirls and straightened hair with dimples to match her winning egoistic smile. The way she cockily waved she knew the effect she had on the room and enjoyed every second of it. She reminded me of Victiore. "Names Irina Ariella Black, was a Gryffindor, 23 years old, third oldest, single, part siren and Victiore's best friend ever!" She spoke with confidence and leapt off the table gracefully. "Nice job sis blew them away!" This boy was taller than Irina by about 5 inches and looked ready to jump into a fight and snog some hot girl at the same time. He had short black hair that would look like Sirius' if his hair wasn't cut into a buzz cut, grey eyes, and an equally cocky smile with sexy dimples. He barely bothered to stand up. "I'm Emmett Lucas Black, second oldest, 24 years old, was a Gryffindor, also part siren and currently unavailable much to the miss' displeasure." He said winking before sitting down pulling Caitlyn in his lap much to her surprised and amused screams. Next a short thin girl with small breast stood up and her face red from laughing started to talk very fast. She had a brunette bob and a playful manner about her that made her grey eyes sparkle. "My name is Katya Mackenzie Black, I'm a fifth year Ravenclaw, youngest, and my birthday was in the middle of June." She sat next to Natalia and whispered something laughed and pushed a muscular, brunette curly-haired, younger than twenty year old male with grey eyes in front of her. He stood up clearing his throat and genially smiled saying, "My name is Elliot Wallace Black, I was in Gryffindor, I'm now 19 years old and I am currently bored as hell." He got a bunch of assorted laughs being the type of guy you'd want to hang out with all day joking and playing sports. Then he sat down saying something to a girl that looked around sixteen stood up with a blank expression. She however had dark brown hair like her father though in the front of her hair it looked like she had light brown highlights. She had her father's grey eyes and a forgettable average frame and light freckles. The only thing really unforgettable about her was she was the only Black with golden brown eyes. "Hi I'm Willow Peyton Black, I turned seventeen in March, and I'm a Gryffindor." Two people looked at each other expectedly before one, the female, kicked the male in the shin and stood up reluctantly. The female had long brunette hair pulled into a ponytail with a dark grey tank top and flare blue jeans with tan wedge sandals, nail polish the color of her shirt, a headband with material matching her jeans, a blue jean jacket, dark grey earrings bracelet and necklace with pretty lip gloss. She had a sexy confident vibe that seemed complete with her grey eyes. Her grey eyes were so dark and intense they looked violet. She was obviously having a good summer because she had a perfect tan and her curly hair was still slightly wet as if she went to a beach or a lake. "My name is Olivia Maya Black, I was a Gryffindor, I'm twenty years old and... I am the middle child which is awesome for me!" She added the last part after a second pause thinking about what to tell. The next and last to go was a male who looked about the same age of Teddy and looked like the clone Sirius Black with shoulder length curly hair and grey eyes; they even both had matching beard and mustache. The only difference is that Orion has his mother's lighter brown hair instead of his father's dark brown hair. "My name is Orion Sterling Black, I was a Gryffindor, I am the oldest and twenty five years old; the same age as Teddy who's going to go next." He said it as if he rehearsed it in one slow breath. Teddy looked generally pissed off but quickly changed his hair blue before standing up and trying not to look in the direction of his father or catch my eye. He had a lot of floppy now blue hair with bangs that he gelled with his metamorphic powers. He was tall at six foot four and with his tight grey shirt on his toned muscles stood out and went perfectly with his grey army cargo pants. His deep blue eyes looked up at the ceiling and then flickered to me before starting. "My name is Teddy John Lupin," he smiled showing his pearly white teeth and looked past the table making eye contact with me and continuing more confidently. "I was a Gryffindor, I am twenty five years old, I'm two weeks older then Orion and I just proposed and now I'm getting married!" He looked at me smiling goofily with only a hint of nervousness and something that I couldn't place but cast a dark shadow over the smile in his eyes. In the background the many wolf whistles were joined with jokes and shouts like 'who's the lucky girl?' 'What took you so long?' 'We were wondering when you'd make the proposal!' He sat down looking slightly embarrassed and broke eye contact. I thought he lost his good mood when a sleeping Lauren was lifted from my lap and placed on sleeping Lilly's and a few minutes later so was Gracie. Then I was dragged under the invisibility cloak to see Teddy Lupin smiling under it with me. Before I could react or think about what happened his lips were on mine and I was on his lap. I yanked his shirt off him and started kissing his neck and muscular chest pushing him on the ground and climbing on top of him with my legs in between his. While we were still snogging, a female teenager with shoulder length dark hair and magenta bangs and another female teenager with long blonde hair and violet highlights stood up. They both looked at all of the people in the room before the one with short hair started speaking. "My name is Avalon Joslyn Lupin, I am a fifth year Ravenclaw and my best friends are Katya and Rosalie (Lee Jordon's daughter)." She, like the rest of the Lupins, had dimples when she smiled and intense blue eyes. While Avalon sat down, the long haired one stood up. "My name is Natalia Annette Lupin, I'm a fourth year Gryffindor and my best friends are Roxanne, Lilly and Rose." She sat down as Conan, a sandy blonde with messy hair, stood up and started to speak with a merry voice and an easy smile. "I'm Conan Brain Lupin, I'm a fifth year, and my best friends are Luis, Fred, George, James and Sirius." Conan sat back down and two young adults with blonde hair stood up together. The first looked older with a goofy smile and a fun careless manner. "Hi I'm Caleb Phineas Lupin, I was a Hufflepuff, but now I'm nine teen, and I am like living off of roman noodles and leftovers." He laughed and sat down childishly while the younger one moved forward. "I'm John Nicholas Lupin, I just turned seven teen, a seventh year Gryffindor, head boy and I have a crazy ex-girlfriend to be head girl." He stopped talking and sat down reopening his book. Teddy had both hands tightly gripping my waist while I was on him in between his legs and he panted. I could feel his body heat rise and his heart literally skip a beat before I stopped kissing him everywhere. I looked up at him worried and stopped kissing him so I could listen to his frantic heart beat while laying my head on his bare chest while he held me close to him and I slipped my knees into his. He didn't even protest even though I knew he wanted too. Even though I felt his excitement I caressed his chest soothingly until his breathing slowed and became less laboured. "You need to go lie down you still have a high fever." I told him gently in his ear while he breathed evenly. His hair turned to its original dirty blonde colour. I slowly started to squirm out of his grip when he slightly opened his eyes. "Don't leave." His voice sounded exhausted and in pain though he smiled easily just the same. He tightened his grip on my waist then loosened it cautiously. His voice was so pathetic I stayed by him and rested my head on his bare chest. "You don't want to go upstairs?" "No." He said no quietly as if he was sleep talking. "I could go upstairs and get blankets or pillows." He shivered and sneezed before laughing softly. "I just need my shirt and I'll be fine." He was now shivering while I got his shirt and pulled it on him. He was still slightly shivering when I pulled the shirt on him. While we were talking a dull sandy blonde haired girl stood up with a girl that looked exactly like but there clothes were completely different. One had a romance vintage look about her with a long sleeved white lace dress that went past her knees, white sandals that wrapped her ankles, a lace headband and a necklace with a single bird on it that she always wore; while her sister sported a punk pop sort of look sporting a red skirt with ruffles on it and a designer long purple shirt with glitter on it, a yellow belt and gold flats with a necklace with a werewolf charm on it. The girl with the werewolf necklace looked bored and pissed off just by being there while the one with the bird necklace looked nervous and excited. "My name is Magdalena Ravenna Lupin, but my friends call my Birdy, I was in Hufflepuff, I'm almost 20 years old and I'm a twin." Her dull sandy blonde hair flowed down to her upper back with her head band making her appear innocent. Her bird necklace was hidden under her shirt with another necklace with two rings; one of rosemary gold meant for a female and one a band of white gold meant for a male. She sat down next to Ollie and the one with shoulder length hair with layered bangs starting at her eye brows and getting longer until going to her back. She started speaking clearly but fast and she gave that strict Professor Mcgonal-ish vibe that said 'I'm strict but fair'. "My name is Leatrice Kiersten Lupin, I was a Gryffindor, people call me Leah, I'm almost 20 years old too and Lena's twin." She sat down and a dirty blonde male stood up, he was the same bloke that told us to get into groups; Jasper. He was very tall at 6 ft. 1 inch and very muscular as well. He wasn't scrawny but he was on the slim side. With his long chin length thick dirty blonde hair and innocent blue eyes he looked like Jackson Rathbone and certainly not the angry young adult from earlier. He stood up with a tight blue shirt and dark jeans with a confident relaxed smirk. "I'm Jasper Garrett Lupin, I'm 21 years old, I was a Hufflepuff and I am an auror." He walked over to Embry and Zoe and pulled, literally pulled Embry away from Zoe making him stand up, thwacking him on the back of the head and sitting down. Embry who was this, 1.5 inches taller than Jasper, guy who wasn't really skinny but wasn't fat either, had this sincere thoughtful look on his face though if you looked closely in his eyes you could almost feel the mischief in his ocean blue orbs. His hair was gelled back like Teddy's hair but unlike Jaspers, though unlike Teddy's hair his was shoulder length like Bill's but dirty blonde not Weasley red. His arms were covered in hair and his shirt was made of brown polyester and slightly too big. He cleared his throat with a blushing face and a humorous smile. "Hi..." He looked at Jasper who slighted, rolled his eyes, and getting up and whispering what they were doing muttering 'tactless' while he sat back down. "I'm Embry Samson Lupin, I'm 23 years old, I was a Gryffindor, and this is Zoe my girlfriend." He picked Zoe up by the waist hoping to sit down but Zoe linked arms with him and started to talk. "My name is Zoe Hanan Weasley, I am 20 years old and I'm a twin, as well as Embry's lovely girlfriend." At the last comment all of the four Weasley brothers from 1995 stood up and asked scowling at Embry but speaking to Zoe. Ron was the first to speak. "Wait but another Lupin is already dating a Potter who is related to a Weasley, and how are you related to us anyway?" Zoe raised her eye brow and put her arm around Embry's waist and slowly replied in a voice underlined with a threat. "Well _Uncle _Ron, it would seem as though your brother George and Angelina have more than a friendly status." Percy was the second to speak with his glasses raised up his nose judgingly. "You shouldn't be dating anyone, especially..." Fred was the next to say something red faced and voice fuming. "Don't talk to your niece that way, or her boyfriend, (he paused and looked her way sniffing defiantly before turning back o Percy), even if she is too young, but I guess you of all people don't care about family." "And since you dis owned us you have no right to say anything to my future daughter!" George finished hotly before Fred and George sat down after Ron was pulled down by Hermione and before Percy huffed down just as hotly as George. Embry looked bewildered and slightly overwhelmed by all of the Weasley tempers flaring at once. "Okay... alright then... minor family spat; that's... Ruth?" He said fast with many short pauses shaking his head and rubbing Zoe's arm to calm her down before looking at the petite preteen looking girl in blue flats, dark jeans, blue plaid shirt, and a blue baseball cap matching her tiny metallic blue purse. She smiled standing up with a calming smile on her face and long curly twists going down her hair to match her kind dimples and her warm brown eyes.


	9. Until The Intros Stop

Until The Intros Stop (Teddy Perspective)

"Yes we Weasleys do tend to get snappy when irritated, don't we... not all things change with time I suppose!" She said in a mocking childish voice while looking up at the time travellers. "Anyway... I'm Ruth Marigold Weasley, I am 12 years old, and I'm a Gryffindor." She sat down and a female that looked like Zoe but instead of having really straight hair, hers was softly spiral curled stood up, spoke and sat back down. "My name is Angelica Kerri Weasley, I'm 20 years old, I was a Gryffindor, and I am in the Department of Law Enforcement." Two boys stood up, both looking eager; one with deep brown eyes and the other with bright hazel eyes. The shorter one with light tan skin and hazel eyes started to talk. "My name is Cillian Jake Weasley, I am nine years old, and when I go to Hogwarts I'll be a Gryffindor and on the Quidditch team." The slightly taller boy who looked exactly like Cillian but with dark brown eyes said. "My name is Walter Ellis Weasley, I just turned eleven, and I'm going to Hogwarts this year." They sat down together as another boy that looked exactly like his father, George, but had his mother, Angelina's, eyes and a mix between their skin and hair colours. "My name is Leo Owen Weasley, I am 18, and this is my first year out of Hogwarts." Two teenagers one male and the other female stood up they looked like identical twins. The female looked like her mother with lighter skin colour while the male looked exactly like Leo. The female started talking very quickly. "My name is Roxanne Suzanne Weasley, I am a Gryffindor and I'm fourteen years old." "My name is Frederick Isaiah Weasley, I'm fifteen, a Gryffindor and this is George." The boy he pulled up by the scruff looked like his father, Fred, except with his mother, Alicia's, eyes. "My name is George Alexander Weasley, I'm fifteen just like Fred, and my parents are Fred and Alicia." Ron looked at the two teenage boys named Fred and George and then at his two brothers named Fred and George suspiciously. "So my brother Fred named his son George and my other brother George named his son Fred?" The two boys looked at their uncle before answering at the same time. "Well we were originally named Forge Fred Weasley and Gorge Gred Weasley but our mothers disapproved those names much to both of our father's great disappointment." When Ron shook his head and sat down and Ron's twin brothers, Fred and George high fived each other, two fair skinned boys stood up, one with red hair the other with dark brown. The smaller one with brown hair and blue eyes stood up. "My name is Aidan Zander Weasley, and I am going to Hogwarts this year because I'm eleven." The second boy to talk had red hair and blue eyes. "I'm Austin Jackson Weasley, I'm fourteen and I'm a Gryffindor." Next two red heads stood up, both looking around the same age only one or two years apart. The one who had a punk rock feel about him and his father's blue eyes started talking. "My name is Tyler Cole Weasley, I just graduated from Hogwarts and I'm eighteen." The slightly smaller boy with red hair and brown eyes started talking in an uninterested tone. "My name is Rupert Lloyd Weasley, I'm a Gryffindor and I'm sixteen." His accent was very strong but he sat down like he would rather write a 6 foot essay on why Gryffindor sucks. Now an energetic redheaded female stood up with blue eyes. "Hi I'm Caitlin Corrine Weasley, friends call me Cay, I'm twenty years old, and I was a Hufflepuff." Before anyone could say anything she sat down and two small and adorable girls stood out. One looked almost eleven and the other looked about five, the older one had brown eyes and brown hair while the smaller one had red hair and blue eyes. The smaller one with red hair shyly started to speak in a soft angelic voice that I'd have to strain to hear if I wasn't a werewolf. "My name is Gretchen Bree Weasley, my mommy calls me Greta, I'm six now and I'm sleepy." She said she was sleepy as she climbed on Caitlin's lap and went to sleep. It reminded me of my younger sibling when they were smaller and Katherine's siblings, which were like my own. I looked at Katherine's sleeping form and took the invisibility cloak off carrying her to the corner and laying her down so that her head was resting on my lap. I leaned on the wall closing his eyes, but still listening to people introduce themselves. The last person in the family was a small brown haired girl with brown eyes. "Hello, my name is Eliza Rae Weasley, I am nine years old and I like to play pranks with my daddy." Two young children, one male and one female, stood up and looked around saying shyly, " My name is Aidan Robert Weasley, I'm eleven and our father is Percy Weasley." Most people looked like they wanted to groan or interrupt but thought better of it looking at their innocent faces or quite possibly the older female Weasleys that were glaring at them. "And my name is Aine Mary Elizabeth Weasley, I'm nine and our mother is Audrey Perkins-Weasley." Everyone looked shocked that Percy would marry a girl whose father worked with Percy's father; especially scene that's why Percy wasn't talking to his family in 1995. Another pair of one female one male siblings stepped forward saying, "I'm Gallagher Rory Weasley and I am thirteen." "I'm Eleanora Josephine Weasley and I am seventeen." The next speakers were the last two twin girls that were in the group; they looked like young adults when they stood up and started to speak. "My name is Lucy Heidi Weasley, I'm twenty and I'm a lawyer." "My name is Molly Belle Weasley, Lucy is my identical twin and I am a healer." The last person in the family was a male that looked Molly and Lucy's age. "My name is Conner Paul Weasley, I'm twenty two, and I am an advisor in the ministry. Another group red headed Weasleys got up and as soon as they stood you could see their father, Charlie, in them. One redheaded male twitched his mouth into a hidden smirk and leaned forward. He smiled and said "My name's Nolan Christopher Weasley, I'm 21 and I am in the Department of Mysteries." Nolan had a deep, cocky voice with humour in his expression as if this was entertaining. Once he went he sat down and left the others to follow his lead. "Hello, my name is Liadan Reagan Weasley, I'm taking N.E.W.T.s and 17, and my friends call me Reagan." Reagan had a soft feminine voice with red waist long hair that was curled with an iron. "My name is Ryan Alexander Weasley, I'm 19 and I word with dragons like my father did." Three girls leaned forward as Ryan and Reagan sat down; two looked like they were twins, one with an athletic build and the other with a petite build, they both were the same height with short red hair, one with a bob the other a mushroom, and one with blue eyes the other with hazel. The third female child to lean was the youngest of the family but not by much maybe five years or less that one had pigtails and her hair was a little past shoulder length. "My name is Carmen Freya Weasley, I am fourteen, and I am a Gryffindor." "My name is Lacey Jacquelyn Weasley, I'm Carmen's twin and I'm a Hufflepuff." "My full name is Ruby Hannah Weasley and I am a second year Ravenclaw." The last person to stand was a female around the same age as me with bright blue eyes and red hair. "Florence Elodie Weasley is my name, I am 24 and I am a healer with Victoire and Irina." A group of blonde, white blonde, red and reddish blonde haired girls stood up with differing ages. There were five of them and all of them looked old enough to be in Hogwarts. The only one old enough to be out of Hogwarts had white blonde hair like a veela's with searching grey eyes and a laid back cocky attitude. That girl was Victoire, my ex-girlfriend, Katherine's cousin, and the girl who causes Katharine's insecurities. "My name is Victoire Juliette Weasley; I'm twenty four, and I was a Ravenclaw." The next girl looked considerably younger and had a more blonde hair colour. "I'm Dominique Therese Weasley; I am fourteen years old, and a Slytherin." Everyone looked shocked but another blonde haired girl started to speak, she looked about sixteen years old. "My name is Ridely Susana Weasley, I'm in the Department of International Magical Cooperation, and yes I'm twenty one." Another girl with red hair soon started to speak. "My name is Clementine Daphne Weasley; I am nineteen and press manager for the Holly Head Harpies." The magical time travellers looked amazed while the muggle ones looked confused but neither had time to react before another female started talking. The last female looked around with her reddish blonde hair and along with all of bills kids, who either had grey or blue eyes, had multi-coloured blue eyes. "My name is Avril Mona Weasley, I'm twelve and a Gryffindor." The only two boys in that family had blonde and reddish blonde hair with significant age difference. The younger one had blonde hair and bright blue eyes and a confident smile. "My name is Louis Abel Weasley; I am in fifth year, and a Ravenclaw." The next male and the last in the family was a reddish blonde with huge dimples. "My name is Jean Pierre Weasley, and yes my name is French so I have a weird name, I'm twenty three, and an auror." All of the second generation Weasleys except Ron and Ginny's children went but before anyone could point that out someone else went. Those next three people to stand up looked like twins old enough to be in Hogwarts but nowhere near graduating; except one, who looked like a bored teenager. They all looked like sisters with long dark hair, sparkling hazel eyes, and matching smirks. One twin had dark jeans with a gold plaid shirt and a necklace with a C on it; she was the first one to speak. "My name is Carolyn Dawn Jordan, I am a Gryffindor second year, and I'm an identical twin." The next one looked exactly the same with light faded jeans and a scarlet plaid shirt with a necklace with an M. "And my name is Marilyn Aurora Jordan, and I'm a Gryffindor second year too." Finally the last one flipped her hair behind her back, lowered her phone to her lap, glanced up, finished the text, and started talking slowly. "My name is Isabella Faye Jordan, I'm fifteen and a Gryffindor." A petite female stood up with a small smile on her face and started talking shyly. "My name is Claire Sienna Jordan and I'm going into my last year of Hogwarts as a Ravenclaw." Then two young adults stood up both males that looked like the last two boys in that family. The first one looked older and had a reserved smile on his face. "Hello my name is Benjamin Isaiah Jordan, most call me Ben, and I'm a lawyer." The second oldest Jordan smiled with deep dimples and started to talk with a slight Scottish accent. "My names Sebastian Travis Jordan, I'm 21 and I am in the Department of Mysterious." Katherine started to stir and slowly gain conciseness while five siblings started to speak. The next people to go were the Longbottems and the first was the youngest, Alice. "My name is Alice Jane Longbottem, I'm a second year, and my mother is Luna Lovegood." The oldest Longbottem was up next. "My name is Frank Eugene Longbottem, I'm twenty years old, and dating." Two twin boys started to speak very fast and together, one often interrupting the other. "My name is Lorcan Brian Longbottem… My name is Lysander Kevin Longbottem… I'm fourteen… so am I …I'm a Hufflepuff… not me I'm a Ravenclaw!" They finished and sat down just as Katherine finally sat up. She quietly put her head on my shoulder as a brunette decided to speak. "My name Augusta July Longbottem, I'm seventeen, and I am a Gryffindor." "Where are my siblings, it's probably our turn." She muttered while curling up facing me. I kissed her head and looked at the corner where Lilly and James were arguing, Albus was effectively hiding from the time travellers stares, Sadie and Lauren were braiding each other's hair, and Sirius was talking to his cousins while Gracie was watching us. She slowly got up and sat across from us in Indian style silently biting her lip timidly. She leaned in timidly and asked in a small voice, "Can we sneak out? It's actually quite boring in here." I looked surprised that Gracie would leave but Katherine stood up, levelled her clothes, picked up Gracie and helped me up with her free arm and we slipped out of the living room undetected and into the hallway that leads to the kitchen where all of the female adults were talking. While we did that the two Creevy families, the Malfoy family, the Dursley family and the Polkiss family took turns introducing themselves. Colin Creevy& Astoria (Greengrass) Creevy: Gabriel Ricardo 20, Theodore Gary 15 and Luella Marie 12. Gabriel (Déclouer) & Denis Creevy: Hyacinth Reina 10, Noelle Sally 8, Charles Xavier 6, Norah Jeanine 3 and Nadia Mariah 1. Piers & Pavarotti (Patil) Polkiss: Carter Parker 21, Jasmine Tiana 19, Cleo Laura 17, Priya Claudine 16 and Lila Sophia 12. Padma (Patil) & Dudley Dursley: 21 Michael Steven, Peter Larkin 18, Margaret Rina 17, and Maya Nila 14. Susan & Draco Malfoy: Jacob Robert 20, Holly Jillian 19, Jennifer Melisa 16, Scorpios Alexander 15 and Chloé Cheryl 14. On our way, we passed stairs leading upstairs to all of the bedrooms bathrooms and spare rooms, a bathroom, the office where the male Order of Phoenix were talking, and finally we reached the kitchen doors were we found out we weren't the only ones who ditched.


	10. Untill I Get To Party

**Chapter 10: Until I get to party... (Dora's Perspective)**

* * *

I looked at the kitchen door as Teddy opened it and would've dropped Gracie if she hadn't wrapped her arms around my neck. Suddenly music and talking filled my ears as Teddy shut the door in shock but that wasn't what surprised me. Along with my parents, Teddy's parents, all of my aunts and uncles, Mr and Mrs Black and both Teddy and my grandparents; our friends were there talking excitedly until they stopped talking when they noticed us. My friends; Lawrence Weasley, Zoe Weasley, Angelica Weasley, Scarlet Weasley, Caitlin Weasley, Molly Weasley, Lucy Weasley, Leah Lupin, Lena Lupin, Jasper Lupin, Caleb Lupin, John Lupin, Olivia Black, Jasmine Polkiss, Peter Dursley, Holly Malfoy, Benjamin Jordan and Frank Longbottem all looked like they were about to ask me a question they couldn't phrase. Teddy's friends; Orion Black, Emmet Black, Irina Black, Elliot Black, Embry Lupin, Conner Weasley, Florence Weasley, Nolan Weasley, Ryan Weasley, Victoire Weasley, Jean Weasley, Ridley Weasley, Clementine Weasley, Sebastian Jordan, Gabriel Creevy, Carter Polkiss, Michael Dursley and Jacob Malfoy all looked torn between congratulating and comforting. Our family looked expectant as if we were supposed to say or do something. I unconsciously used my left hand to rub the pendent on the gold chain my father gave me when I was eleven. I made a fatal mistake because just then Gracie squealed and actually fell of my back. I quickly buried my left hand in my hair, but it was too late. Gracie looked at me from the ground like I was betraying her, which was an innocent less angry version of Victoire's cold menacing look of betrayal. Both of their stares only lasted for a second before Victoire turned back to her husband and continued her conversation in a cheery mood and Gracie slowly stood up and was the first of dozens of people to hug me. My friends all had turns hugging me and tearing up with humorous smiles and whispering affectionate jokes then I hugged Teddy's friends slowly as they made dirty jokes and congratulated me welcoming me to the family; even Victoire gave a tight smile and said congratulations. After both of our friends spoke to us, Teddy made his way to me holding my left hand and kissing it while walking to the kitchen table where our aunts and uncles sat drinking champagne and talking excitedly. At the counter where all of our parents sat on mahogany counter stools smiling and talking with champagne glasses on the counter. I noticed Lilly and James weren't their but neither was Petunia so I let it slide. We waved to our grandfathers who were standing next to the refrigerator, and finally reached the counter. Leaning on the counter and receiving glasses of champagne from Andromeda as Molly came to give us a bear hug. "I'm so glad you're getting married, and Ted welcome to the family, another of my grandchildren getting married, of course they'll be a wedding to plan, when do you want it, and with the time travellers..." Molly trailed off pulling us back with brimming tears in her eyes. Next Andromeda pulled us in a tight hug and squeezed us as she too sounded teary when she sniffed. "Oh Katherine I'm so glad he finally proposed, after all that time I wondered... and you Teddy better take care of Katherine or... are you smiling, you look deranged." Indeed he smiled like he was mental, and so much so, it looked like he didn't care. I brightly smiled showing my teeth and pecked him on the cheek before he grabbed my waist snogging me on the lips but making sure it remained chaste. When we broke apart he pulled his arm around my waist and shared a look at my dad as I saw Victoire glare at me from across the room I met her eyes as she swiftly averted them continuing her conversation with Irina who pretended not to notice when Victoire looked at her. My aunts and uncles started giving handshakes and hugs. "So Teddy, you know I'll set my dragons on you if you hurt her... I mean congratulations on the whole proposing to my niece thing Teddy; and Katherine I hope you have a content and prosperous life with Teddy." Charlie had an annoyed smile on his face because his wife forced him to stop his threat mid-sentence by pinching him and stomped on his foot repeatedly until he paused and said something else... more appropriate for the occasion. "Oh Katherine, I'm so happy you're getting married; and congratulations Teddy you two should have fun together!" My aunt Addison, Tonks's school friend and Charlie's wife smiled affectionately at us before dragging Charlie to their daughter Florence who was talking to Irina Black and Clementine, Victiore's 19 year old younger sister while Victoire was missing. Alicia and Angelina both hugged us. "Good luck on the whole being married instead of partying, both of you..." "And make sure you watch the jokesters they are the hardest to handle!" Angelina and Alicia started to finish each other thoughts since being Holly Head Harpies' chasers together and marrying twin brothers. George and Fred then laughed and added, "Yeah but us 'jokesters' are the in highest demand and come with warranties..." "Along with other more enjoyable perks, if you know what I mean." Fred said with a wink before getting hit and yelled at by Alicia; George leaned in and whispered something to Teddy which caused him to chuckle and whisper something back. George laughed at everyone's curious and somewhat suspicious glances and opened his mouth as if to defend himself then laughed. Teddy looked as if he wanted to do the same before he saw my anxious face. He pulled me closer to his side and started to caress the skin above my waist. With a sly amused smile he closed his eyes stopping his laughter, looked at Fred & George and vainly tried to hold in another round of laughter in before looking at me and whispering in my ear. "Your Uncle Fred & George suggested some very _useful _and very _fascinating_ advice about marriage." I blushed and Fred & George erupted in laughter before being hit by their respective wives. Everyone else looked even more curious and confused and less suspicious. That's how our encounters with the rest of my 3 aunts and uncles congratulated us; almost threats, dirty jokes and jokingly threats to Teddy from my uncles and my parents close male friends like Lee Jordan and Sirius Black; and lots of tears, hugs, bedroom advice, and congratulations were exchanged from my aunts and close female relatives like Luna Longbottem and Hermione Weasley. Finally our parents and grandfathers were the only ones we haven't talked too. Ted and Arthur, our grandfathers, were talking about something excitedly while each holding magnets, while our parents waved us over to them. Teddy smiled and mouthed 'just a moment' before stopping me and pointing to our grandfathers. I turned away from our parents and together Teddy and I snuck behind our grandfathers very slowly. "Are you rather certain magnets can't be used for engagement gifts... it's a rather useful trinket don't you think?" Ted grimaced but didn't get a chance to answer because Teddy said, "Think what?" They both spun around and before I knew what was happening we were engulfed in a hug by Arthur who had a bright smile on his face. "My third grandchild to get engaged, I'm so proud of you!" "And Teddy my boy, I'm happy you're making each other so merry because that's the secret to a long marriage... that and a high tolerance for yelling." Ted laughed and hugged us as well before telling Ted, "It's always better to admit you're wrong and make up for it." Then he turned to me and smiled jokingly, "And go easy on him will you? He's a respectable boy; well taught, polite, very gentlemanly... he shouldn't cause you problems." I smiled and pecked him on the lips before whispering to him, "No he's my good boy, and that's why I love him." He laughed shaking his head before saying, "Am I your dog or what?" I replied with a sly saying, "You're my German-Shepherd; loyal and attached by the hip but a protective guard dog when necessary," He laughed and said "We'll try to have a meal at your houses sometime before next Wednesday," to our grandfathers before steering me to our parents. When we reached the counter Remus held a champagne bottle and Harry was gathering champagne glasses while Tonks and Ginny gathered pearl and champagne coloured engagement cupcakes. Cupcakes with white icing and champagne bows that were chocolate flavoured; and champagne icing with pearl flowers that were vanilla flavoured. ( 7166/6446607679_4173ced9be_ is the link to the cupcakes) Teddy and I followed them into a small sitting room upstairs put the food and drinks on the coffee table and sat across from each other. I sat with Teddy on a love seat on one side of the coffee table while our parents sat watching us on a couch while whispering to each other on the other side. My head was on his shoulder and his arm was around my waist. He sighed before musing, "We defiantly have the best engagement story in the family… time travellers, your birthday, playing Quidditch, storming rain in the background…" He broke off as I supposed, "I never did have a normal birthday, but this has to be one of the best." Our parents must have overheard us because Tonks demanded, "You were outside in the rain; how did he propose?" Teddy muttered with a sly smile, "We were going to go inside… eventually." I gave a snort and said, "When? After one of us got hit by lightning?" He replied lacing his fingers with mine, "And not a second before!" I laughed and said, "That would've made it all the more memorable, now wouldn't it?" After my mother begged us to tell them our engagement proposal we finally gave in, leaving out the kissing in the mud of course. So we spent the remainder of the party eating cupcakes and exchanging engagement and romance stories. Scarlett came in silently and said. "The Malfoys are almost finished so it's our turn and then we'll be able to eat dinner; it's almost ten thirty." Teddy stood up waiting for me to stand and the three of us walked down the stairs followed by our parents. Scarlett and I walked together while Teddy walked with his parents and my parents were last. "I wish Clint would follow me around like a lost puppy!" I turned around to see him smile and mouth 'a German Shepherd puppy.' As we came to the kitchen we saw small groups sneak back in the dining room. When we got back in the dining room, me somehow carrying Gracie again, I saw the last of the Malfoys sit down and I stood in the door way with Lauren now in Teddy's arms. My brothers both stood up, one looked exactly like my grandfather and the other had freckles with straight hair. The first stood up was James, "My name's James Jaron Potter, I'm fifteen, a Gryffindor and a twin." "And my name is Sirius Remus Potter; I'm a major prankster, James' twin, and a Gryffindor." Next a female and male, who looked like exact copies of younger versions of Harry and Ginny, stood up and started to talk. "My name is Albus Severus Potter, I'm twelve, I'm a twin too, and I'm in Slytherin." "My name is Sadie Luna Potter, I'm his twin and I'm a Gryffindor." Then a red headed woman that looked like a mix of both of her grandmas said with enthusiasm. "My name is Lilly Minerva Potter, I'm fourteen, and in Ravenclaw." Two females that looked too young to be in Hogwarts, a red head and a brunette, who were still being carried, and started to chatter. "My name is Lauren, I'm nine, and I'm almost in Hogwarts." "My name is Grace Imogen Potter, I'm six and I'm the youngest." Finally I looked around before saying in an even tone. "My name is Katherine Nymphadora Potter, I'm an auror, today's my birthday and I'm engaged." After we went Scarlett stood up and put her shoulder length wavy red hair in a ponytail and said, "My name is Scarlett Clara Weasley, I'm 20 years old, I'm getting married in August, and I'm an auror." Next four boys stood up the three eldest with red hair and the youngest had curly brown hair. The youngest boy that looked like Hermione with straight hair started to excitedly say, "Hello my name is Felix Nickolas Weasley, I'm seven, and the youngest of my family." The next one was a boy who looked about my age stood up with curly red hair and Ron's tall lanky form. "My name is Lawrence Joseph Weasley, I'm eighteen, and our parents are Ron and Hermione Weasley." The next boy had straight red hair with his mother's buck teeth. "My name is Simon Daniel Weasley; I'm almost sixteen, and a Ravenclaw." The last male had red hair and looked like his mother with his father's freckles. "My name is Hugo George Weasley, I'm twelve and I'm a Slytherin." Next three girls stood up, although only one of them looked old enough to be in Hogwarts and all of them had red hair. The only one who looked old enough to be eleven started to talk. "My name's Rosalie Christina Weasley, my nickname is Rose; I'm fourteen, and a Gryffindor." A small girl with freckles and straight red hair quietly said, "My name is Elizabeth Bailee Weasley or Liza and I'm nine." A girl that was maybe two centimetres taller than Liza who had straight dirty blonde hair and freckles stood up and declared. "My name is Arrietty Imogen Weasley, I'm eleven, and people call me Arrie." Finally both of our families finished introducing themselves, the room erupted in noise. I spent almost ten minutes talking with Teddy when Leah walked over and pulled me away. As I gave a backwards glance at Teddy, I saw Orion and Liam talking to him and Orion clapping him on the back. I followed the girls to a corner filled with my female friends. "So are we still going to our place after dinner?" I asked Leah even though she hasn't been in our flat for over a week. "You know it! Ortiz might even make an appearance." I smiled before talking to my friends about the details of the overnight party. When anyone of my girlfriends had birthdays we always had all night parties every person having different tastes in parties. My parties always had lots of music, alcohol, and 'girl' talks. Leah and Lena talked about leaving dinner early and decorating our flat for the party and refused to let me help because it was part of the tradition that I not help with my own party. They also talked about if we'd invite the time travellers to the party considering it was around 10:30 pm. And if Leticia Ortiz came and she didn't know any of the time travellers...! Leticia Ortiz, or Letty, and Jasper started dating only a few months after Teddy and I did and they've been inseparable and in love since. In the end, we decided the Tonks from 1995 should be invited because she seemed excited about having children and her daughters and future daughter in-laws would all be there. Even, if we were lucky, Teddy's ex fiancé, Victoire, would make an appearance. I wondered what the boys would be doing since the girls would be gone, though they usually went to bars, nightclubs, and various parties. Before I started dating Teddy and the same with all the other boys, it was rumoured and denied they might even go to the strip club. We finally agreed Fleur could come with Tonks seeing as they were both parents and came from 1995. I decided to invite them because after all it is my party. Fleur was speaking with Victoire and Liam with Bill; and Tonks was with Remus talking to Jasper and Caleb excitedly. I decided to talk to Tonks first because I knew Victoire couldn't be very happy with me. I walked over to them and Caleb suddenly pulled me to his side standing a few inches over me. Almost everyone did though, seeing as I was only around 5.5 feet at 1.67 meters tall. "It's her birthday, her proposal anniversary, and her last year in auror training." I looked at him strangely and smiled, "yes but it's your first year in training and Jasper's first year out of training; you two should be celebrating." Jasper looked up and smirked saying, "we should celebrate together then." I raised my eyebrows and glanced at him seeing his hidden question of whether I'd still have my party. "Well actually I'm still having my thing and that's why I need to talk to your mom alone. Tonks and Remus stopped whispering and Tonks exclaimed. "Mom, mom, I'm a mother now, isn't that cool Remus?" He was blushing and trying to quiet her while the boys pulled Remus away calling, "Super cool!" "Bye Mummy." She was smiling with glee as I pulled her out of her trance and smiled before musing. "I hope that's all they've said about me." She looked at me questionably before starting. "Well actually they've said quite a lot..." "What... yeah well never could keep their mouths shut..." I started to ask what they said but decided to continue with the task at hand. Seeing her look uncomfortable I asked what I needed to before she stopped talking to me completely. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to this party I'm having... it's for my birthday and your daughters and sons girlfriends will be there..." Her response was filled with immediate enthusiasm when she said, "Oh of coarse I'll come it's so nice of you to invite me, will I be the only time traveller there?" I answered with hesitance but finally piped up, "I'm inviting Fleur but she might want to kick it with Victoire." She seemed surprised and curious but what came out instead of a question was, "Can I come too?" Relieved, we set off across the room to Fleur, who was alone with Victoire talking to her in French. "C'est la fille que j'ai parlé; Katherine" (This is the girl I spoke about.) "Hello Victoire! Fleur, I was wondering if you'd like to..." Victoire whispered something to Fleur, who looked annoyed but nodded. "Go to your stupid party? Sure we'd love to come!" I was offended but decided to let it go and walk back to my friends taking Tonks with me. "What was that all about?" "Victoire..." "Dinners ready for anybody who's hungry!" "Come on, I'm sure my friends are done setting up so we can go." We easily snuck out and I aperated us to my flat and we arrived, the last ones at the party. Loud muggle music was playing and everyone was dancing, singing, and talking. "…I got this feeling on a summer day when you were gone I crashed my car into the bridge I watched I let it burn I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs, I crashed my car into the bridge I don't care I love it I don't care..." The music pumped a rhythmic beat as that song and others came on from muggle artists as well as magical ones like the Weird Sisters. Finally after we all wore out and I felt light headed and a little buzzed from the alcohol, we sat down and decided to play a game. After all, it was only around midnight and it was my birthday. We decided that we all needed a game that helped us get to know each other.


End file.
